Breaking Dusk
by ElizaMichele
Summary: Sadie goes to La Push for a week. When she meets Seth her life changes forever. A romance forms but when trouble strikes, how will they get out alive?
1. No Prom

**_A/N - This is my first fanficton so I hope you enjoy it. :)_**

**_I do not claim any part of the Twilight Saga. All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer. Except Sadie...Sadie is mine XD_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**Sadie's POV**

"Why do I have to go?" I asked my mother for the millionth time. I was lying on my mother's bed trying to beg her to not make me go to this stupid family reunion in a week. But she wouldn't budge!

"Because I said so," she snapped, turning her head sharply to give me the momma-death-stare.

"That's not a good enough excuse!" I almost yelled at her, getting on to my knees so that I was taller than her. I felt my dirty blonde hair sway half way down my back.

She sighed, pleading me with her dazzling green eyes. I had my dad's eyes. A ocean blue color. I turned my head away from her stare and looked at the nail in the wall, where a painting once hung, to distract me. I was not going to be pulled into this.

"Please Sadie," she put her hands on my shoulders and slowly lowered me into a sitting position, "This is the first family reunion since your father died." I flicked my eyes back to hers. I can't believe her. Now she was bringing dad into this! That was low blow. And she knew it. I saw guilt flash in her eyes before going back to pleading. You got to be kidding me! She was pulling the 'poor widow mother card' on me again! If she wasn't going to budge, neither was I.

"It's not like anyone is going to miss me," I mumbled to myself while flicking my dirty blonde hair out of my eyes.

"Don't be like that Sadie. You know everyone loves you," she said in a gentle voice. She was putting more of her clothes in the suit case now and wasn't looking at me as I slid my legs around myself to sit crisscross.

"Uhh huh, yeah, everyone freaking loves me. That's why Uncle Rob doesn't even remember my _name_." I argued.

"That was 3 years ago, Sadie," glancing at me with a smirk.

"Okay, well…" I searched my mind for an excuse, any excuse, "I can't go anyway," I said smiling.

"What do you mean you _can't go_?" she asked turning toward me again and cocking an eyebrow.

"Jared is taking me to Homecoming that day, so I can't go," my smile widening.

"You're not going to Homecoming," she said simply and turned back to her previous task as if it was nothing. I _had_ to go to Homecoming. I was dating one of the most popular guys in school. I had to go.

My smile dropped. Why was she doing this to me! "Pff, whatever mother," I said while jumping off her king sized bed onto the wood floor. I walked out without looking back and went to my room to play my guitar, like I always did when I got mad.

* * *

I was dreading going to school today and breaking the news to Jared that I couldn't go to Homecoming on Saturday. I was borderline terrified of what his reaction would be.

I rolled out of bed, almost hitting my head against my nightstand, when I heard my alarm clock go off. I literally had to throw the stupid thing against the wall for it to shut up. Stupid piece of junk. Who made alarm clocks anyway?

I reluctantly started getting ready for school. My feet dragged as I made it to my closet without running into a wall this time. But I didn't escape the pile of clothes in front of the door. Finally finding what I wanted to wear, I slid my ripped jeans on and my favorite purple Led Zeppelin shirt.

I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I saw a girl with dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and an olive skin tone. She was beautiful. The prettiest girl at West Seattle High School. And she knew it.

I tried to think of ways to tell Jared the horrible news while I brushed my hair and put it up into a messy pony tail. _Did I even have to tell him?_ I asked myself. _Well, I kinda have to I guess._ I thought with a huff.

I slowly finished getting ready and was rushing out the door to get to school on time. With my mom already gone to work there was no hope in getting a ride. At least I'll have less time to avoid Jared before school starts. School wasn't that far from my house so I usually just walked but on days like this, I ran. I _should_ be getting my car this month.

I walked down the halls of West Seattle High School. The walls were stone. A tan-brown color. I turned the corner to find Jared leaning against my locker. He was wearing his letterman jacket and some jeans that hung a little too low for my liking. His blonde hair fell into his brown eyes before he flicked it back with one of those weird neck moves. That boy was in serious need of a hair cut. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his right foot was up against the bottom of my locker. My locker, like everyone else's, was gold.

I watched him for a moment. Sarah—the school slut—walked by winking at Jared. I froze and watched for Jared's reaction. He checked her out before wolf-whistling. I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widen. I can't believe he did that. But he didn't mean it, right?

Good thing I didn't need anything out of my locker for 1st period. Jared wasn't looking my way as I approached, still looking after that slut Sarah. So I silently slipped by him without him noticing. I was to stay away from him as long as I possibly could, still thinking about Homecoming. Unfortunately 4th Period Biology was the first class I had with him all day. And of course we were lab partners. _Great._ I was able to squeeze by him and his annoying posse of Jocks at lunch but it wouldn't be so easy this time.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell him," I contemplated to Roselyn while walking down the halls to my 4th Period. After my dad died we moved to Seattle. I was 13 then and Roselyn has been my best friend since day one. She had brown hair and eyes and a fair skin tone. She was next to the one of the prettiest girls at school.

"I think you should. What are you gonna tell him when he shows up at your house to take you and you are not there?"

I chuckled at the mental image of that. "Yea I guess," I said sighing. "Hey, you wanna go to the reunion with me?" I asked stopping abruptly and turning to face her. I hoped she would say yes so I didn't have to suffer the torture by myself.

"Umm…" I could tell she was about to back out so I resulted to begging.

"Come on! Please Roselyn! Don't make me go by myself," I put my best puppy face on and it seemed to be working.

"Ehhh…okay, but you owe me big time. I'm missing Homecoming now!"

"Thank you! You're the best!," I grabbed her into a tight embrace before checking the time on my phone. "I'll see you later. I'm gonna be late for class," I started jogging to my 4th Period happy that I didn't have to go to the stupid reunion by myself, but also dreading telling Jared the news in class. I felt a little guilty about taking Homecoming from Roselyn but I knew she wasn't going with anyone anyway.

I walked in as the bell rang and took my seat next to Jared. Jared then turned to me. "Hey you," he said before smiling his signature smile. "I haven't seen you all day. Are you avoiding me?" He asked, sounding hurt.

"Umm…no. Of course not." I lied swiftly changing the subject. "But I do have to talk to you about Homecoming," I replied looking up through my eyelashes.

"Oh, what about?" He asked barley paying attention.

"I…umm…I can't go," I said looking down at my hands. I didn't want to see the reaction that I knew I was going to get. When he didn't answer after a few moments, I peeked up through my eyelashes. What I saw was nothing what I would have expected. His face was calm. No sign of anger or disappointment. Nothing.

"Why?" He asked, trying to look at my face. His face might have been blank but in his voice I found a faint sign of annoyance.

"I have to go to a family reunion. My mom is making me go. I've been trying to back out for a almost a week now," I said in a rush, looking up now.

"Oh, mmkay," he sounded distracted somehow. But I couldn't figure out why. I didn't put much thought behind it as I asked, "So you're not mad or anything, right?"

It looked as though I had snapped him out of some deep thought he was having. "Huh? Oh, no. I'm not mad," he replied before going back into that distracted state. I wondered what he was so distracted about but decided to be happy he wasn't even the slightest mad.

"Okay," I felt a huge smile spread across my face. I turned to face the front of the class and pretended to listen to Mrs. Riley's lecture. I was really surprised that Jared wasn't even disappointed about me not going to Homecoming with him. Homecoming was always this big thing for him. Wonder why he isn't freaking out…

The rest of the school day flew by since the thing I was dreading turning out to be nothing.

* * *

"I DON'T WANT TO GO!" I yelled down the hall to my mother, who was sitting on the couch in our living room going through a magazine she just got in the mail.

"You're going even if I have to drag you out by your hair," she said smiling. She was enjoying this! What kind of mother is she?

Today was the day of Homecoming and also the day we were leaving to go to this place called La Push. We were going to be gone for the whole week! The torture never ends! Good thing I got Roselyn to go with me. Her mother wasn't real happy with the idea of missing school for a week but let her go anyway. Her grades were always amazing anyway.

Jared told me yesterday after school that he would be going to Homecoming with another girl. Probably Sarah. How could he do that? I'm his girlfriend and just because I can't go, he goes and gets another girl! Of course, he doesn't see anything wrong with it. That is probably the reason why he didn't get mad at me when I told him I couldn't go. He probably thought I couldn't get mad at him if he went with another girl if he didn't get mad at me for not going. We had got into a big fight that day. Stupid jocks.

Focusing back on the problem at hand I yelled again, "UGH! You're ruining my life!"

"One week, Sadie. How is that ruining your life?"

"Never mind! Let's just go pick up Roselyn," I replied putting the last of my clothes into the truck.

After we picked up Roselyn, the 4 hour drive to La Push wasn't as bad as I planned. My mother stayed as quiet as possible and let us have control over the radio.

Everything started to get greener the closer we got to La Push. Why would anyone ever choose to live somewhere so green? And rainy? At least in Seattle we get some sunlight. It looked like it was constantly raining here.

I stared down at my journal as Roselyn and I sang along to the radio, bobbing our heads. I was in the middle of trying to write a song and music somehow helped me concentrate.

"Why don't we turn it down a little," my mother tried to yell over the radio.

We sang on acting like we didn't hear her. My mother knew what we were doing and reached for the volume knob. She turned it down to where we could hardly hear it.

"Mother!" I yelled at her in disbelief. She knew that was my favorite song.

"Sadie!" my mother said mocking my tone.

I signed and turned my head to the window. I sat there for a moment looking out the window. The only thing I saw was trees. Lots and lots of trees. As I sat staring at them, they all started to blur together making this huge green blob.

Roselyn shifted next to me and somehow clearing my vision. I shook my head and turned toward my mother. "How much longer 'til we're there?" I asked, wanting this car trip to end.

"We're driving in right now," she replied pointing in the direction to where we driving in.

"Thank god!" I signed, putting away my journal.

As we drove up, I could see all our family. Uncle Rob, Aunt Lynn, GG, GPa, Gabe, Elijah, Alisha and other family members that I haven't seen in years. Some were sitting in a circle around the bonfire and others were at the grill cooking or eating food.

We parked the truck and got out. My mother walked straight over to the bonfire and started mingling while Roselyn and I tried our hardest to act like we weren't there. Roselyn had met most of my closest family members over the years so there was no need for us to go over there right now.

Roselyn and I walked down the beach. I felt sand grains get onto my flip flops and under my feet. I felt the need to rip my flip flop off my feet and brush every grain of sand from them. But then decided on guiding us over to what looked to be a large piece of driftwood to sit.

"Thanks for coming," I said to Roselyn while looking behind me at the scene of all my family members having a good time. Except my cousins, of course. They were around my age and didn't want to be any more than I did.

"No problem. Better than being at school, right?" she said shrugging one shoulder.

I grimaced turning around to look out to the ocean. It was beautiful but still didn't make me like this place any more. "I don't know about that. This _might _be worse than school." I told her with a slight chuckle that quickly died away when I started to feel this pull. And it was slowly getting stronger. I didn't know what it was but for some reason I had a strong urge to look over to the right of me. I furrowed my eyebrows trying to figure out what it was.

Roselyn sighed and threw a rock into the water a few seconds later, snapping me back to reality. I could still feel the pull and it was getting impossibly stronger. I turned to stare at Roselyn, hoping that if I concentrated on something else the pull would just go away. But when I looked over, Roselyn seemed to be staring past me with wide eyes.

"Ohmygod," she sighed. I turned around slowly to see what she was staring at. I felt the air escape my lungs as I stared at the two guys walking our way. One guy stood out the most. And that is where the pull was coming from.

* * *

**_A/N - PLEASE REVIEW! :D_**


	2. Family Reunion

**Chapter 2**

**Sadie's POV**

The two guys where huge—literally. One looked to be close to 7 foot. The other looked to be a couple of inches shorter. They looked to be brothers. Almost identical. They both had russet color skin. Both had black hair. I couldn't tell about the eyes. They were still too far away, but I could tell their eyes were close to black. One was more muscular than the other. He must be a body builder of some type. The other was smaller, lean, and gangly built. Don't get me wrong, they were both _very_ muscular. And pretty. They were both _very_ pretty.

I forgot about the pull for a while, just studying the two figures before us until I turned my gaze from Buffer to Buff. The pull was definitely coming from him. I gazed openly at him as he talked and joked around with his friend. I watched the conversation before me. I couldn't hear anything they were saying but I still stared intently at them. As if it was the most interesting thing I have every seen.

They suddenly burst into laughter at a joke I didn't hear making me jump slightly. I watched Buff as his laughter died down and became just a smile on his face. When he smiled it was heartbreaking beautiful. I could feel myself gaping at him but I couldn't look away. I was mesmerized, consumed by his beauty.

As if he could feel my gaze on him, his head snapped up, gaze meeting mine, and smiling at me full on. I gasped at the sudden movement. He shifted his body slightly, heading straight for Roslyn and me. I watched his smile widen as he got closer, making me smile involuntary.

His smile was so beautiful. He had perfectly straight white teeth that made them seem impossibly whiter against his russet skin. It was almost blinding to look at. His smile grew wider with each step he took. I had to fight myself not to just jump up and run toward him. It was the weirdest feeling. I didn't even know this guy and I wanted to sprint up to him, wrap my arms around his waist and never let go. But for some reason the look on his face told me that that was exactly what he wanted to do to me. I smiled slightly at that thought but not knowing the reason behind it.

My heartbeat sped up as they neared. I tried to slow it by deep breathing but I couldn't concentrate on anything that wasn't the guy coming straight for me.

"Sadie!" Roselyn almost yelled in my ear making me jump.

"Huh?" I asked shaking my head and silently thanking her for breaking the hold he had on my eyes.

"Didn't you hear anything I just said?"

To be quite honest, I didn't even know she started talking. I rubbed my forehead absentmindly as I stared at my feet. "Umm…no. Sorry," I replied glancing at her with my best apologetic face.

She looked out toward to the ocean and sighed in frustration, curling into herself slightly to put her elbow on her knee and propping her head up as she turned toward me. "Do you know them?" she asked, curiosity plastered on her face.

"Who?" I faked innocence, turning my head back down to watch my feet play with the sand.

"Them. You know those two guys you are practically drooling over."

I looked up to find her pointing at Buff and Buffer. They were still coming straight for us. Buffer was trailing behind slightly and looking at Buff with an amused expression. I quickly grabbed her hand, making her look at me. "It's rude to point," I whispered as she looked at me with a confused expression.

I turned my head back down concentrating on the sand. I tried to think about what just happened. Why couldn't I look away? Why did I feel like I had this strong connection to him? I have a boyfriend. I can't be doing this. I have to think of Jared. But I could still feel the pull. The increasingly strengthening pull that was telling me to forget Jared. But I couldn't. He was my boyfriend and I didn't even know this other guy's _name_.

_I'm with Jared._ I chanted in my head, trying to ignore the pull that told me otherwise. The pull soon became unbearable and I had to look up to the source.

As my gaze quickly snapped up, I was suddenly staring into a pool of chocolate brown eyes. My breath caught in my throat as I watched Buff extend a hand in the space between us.

"Hi. I'm Seth," he said with a hugest smile on his face that showed all his teeth and forgetting completely about his friend who elbowed him roughly in the side to grab his attention.

Seth looked sharply to his right with a surprised look on his face and yanking his hand back to his side. He looked as though he forget his friend was even there. Well that makes two of us.

He looked at his friend with an annoyed expression and then that expression changed the second he turned back to me. "Oh, and this is Jacob," he mumbled, jerking his hand to his friend.

All my recent thoughts of Jared disappeared. I just stared at Seth with an open mouth. _I can't believe he actually came up to us._

_Hi. I'm Sadie and this is Roselyn._ I tried over and over to make those words come out of my mouth but never succeeding. I watched him as he stared into my eyes waiting for the response that would never come.

I don't know how long I sat there trying to make words appear when Roselyn suddenly spoke up. "Hey. I'm Roselyn and this is Sadie," she said bumping into me, trying to get me to look at her. Instead she got me falling off the driftwood and on to the sand.

I looked up at her then with a deadly expression. "What the hell," I said a little to harsh. She made me fall…onto the ground…in front of _Seth_! I'm going to have sand all over me now and I probably just looked like a freak and….And why do I even _care_?

"Oh," she looked down at me, "Sorry Sadie," she told me looking truly sorry. Now I felt a little guilty for snapping at her but she shouldn't be pushing people off stuff. "It's okay," I told her softening my voice.

I started to pick my self up when Seth extended his hand down to help me up. I looked up from his hand to his face. He was smiling. Again all my thoughts fled my mind. The only ones that remained were the ones about Seth. About how beautiful he was and how his skin seemed to glow in the little sunlight there was. How his hair tousled by the wind looked so cute and sexy. How I would love to feel his muscular arms around me…

I sat there for a moment letting my mind wonder over everything beautiful about him. He just stared down at me waiting for me to take his hand.

I slowly raised my hand up to reach for his. Our hands met and I felt a slight spark go through my body, making me shiver. He hand was warm. Feverish almost. I stared into his eyes as he pulled me up as if I was as weightless as a feather. And I knew I wasn't that light. Even for someone as muscular as him.

"Thanks," I said pulling my hand back to brush the sand off my clothes. I looked down at my clothes. Wow, its amazing how much sand can get on you from one little fall.

I looked up though my eyelashes to Seth when he didn't reply. I was expecting a 'you're welcome' or something but I didn't get anything. He was looking at me with an expression that confused me. I examined his features and then his eyes trying to figure out the mystery expression. No one has ever looked at me that way. Or at least not with such intensity. Before I could get the answer he rearranged his features into a friendly one but his eyes were something totally different. I couldn't figure it out.

"No problem," he said looking behind us for the first time and reminding me why I was here.

Family reunion. I turned my head to look behind me. Everyone was done eating now and was doing their own thing. Some went over to the bonfire and others went to walk down the beach not to far from where we were. Everyone except for my Uncle Rob. He eats all the time. I guess that explains his weight. I giggled softly and turned my head back around to find Seth again staring at me intensely. It startled me how intense his stare could be. Roselyn noticed it this time. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her looking back and forth between Seth and I with a confused expression. I tried to look away and to Roselyn. To tell her that it was nothing and I didn't even know this guy. I knew she would be asking about it later

Jacob stepped forward slightly making us shift our gaze to him. "So are you guys new around here?" he asked looking at me then Roselyn.

"Umm…yea. We are here for a family reunion. We leave in a…week," I told him slightly distracted by the end. I looked at Seth's face. On the word 'leave', Seth's happy face turned into one of sadness.

* * *

**_A/N - PLEASE REVIEW!! :D_**


	3. My Imprint

**Chapter 3**

**Seth's POV**

"We leave in a week," I heard Sadie say. The thought of Sadie leaving was almost painful. It made me want to bring her to me and hold her tight. Never letting go. To be honest, it scared the shit out of me. I felt my smile fall. I'm sure Sadie could see the sadness fill my eyes as I stared into hers. Her eyes were full of concern. For me. But there also was confusion in her eyes that I didn't understand.

Why did I feel this way? I've never felt this way before but somehow it seemed familiar. Not familiar in that I've felt it before but I've seen it somehow? It was very confusing. When I saw her staring at me from across the beach, I knew I just had to come over here. To a stranger I didn't even know? I don't know why. But there was this strong pull between us that confused me even more. I wondered what it meant. I had plans to ask Jake when we were alone.

I felt Jake put his hand on my shoulder and squeeze it slightly, making my eyes turn to him. "Well it's a good thing you met us then," he said chuckling and glancing at me. "This town is pretty boring if you don't know the right people." I shifted my gaze back over to Sadie and Roselyn.

My eyes automatically went to Sadie's before slowly and reluctantly moving them to Roselyn's for the first time. As I moved my gaze to Roselyn, I noticed something. She was blurry. I couldn't see her right. And that kind of scared the shit out of me (again) before coming to a conclusion. And I just fucking got it. The reason it was familiar yet new at the same time, the pull I wanted to talk about with Jake and Roselyn being blurry. It all made sense now. I've seen it thousands of times when I was a wolf. Being able to read each others thoughts while in wolf form comes in handy sometimes. I didn't think I ever would imprint. I've seen it happen all the time in the wolf pack. Sometimes it was easy. You imprint. You fall in love. No problems at all. You live happy ever after.

But other times, when the worst happens, it is hard. Stuff gets in the way. Problems happen. And that is the worst part of imprinting. Being tied to someone and not being able to have them…it's like dieing. You want your imprint more than anything in this world. You wanna see your imprint happy and would give anything to see them smile. They hold you to this earth. Not gravity but your imprint. When they are happy, then you are happy. And the same when they are sad or hurt. After seeing it happen over and over to the wolves closest to me, I began wondering many times if I ever would imprint. But I had. I had _imprinted_.

I looked at Jake with a shock. He was smiling at me amusingly and gave my shoulder another squeeze. So he knew! Fucker. It would have been nice if he could have pulled me aside and told me. Gave me a heads up. But no, of course not. I glared at him for a moment before glancing back to Sadie. My imprint.

She was smiling up at me. And she was so fucking beautiful. I was a little dazed as I took in every detail of her face. Her smile was amazingly straight and lit up her whole face. She had dirty blonde hair and it was long. It hung midway down her back. Her face was heart-shaped and had an olive skin tone. Her eyes were an ocean-blue color that captured mine, unwilling to release me. Her face was perfection. No blemishes. No nothing. Just smooth skin. I wanted to lean down and press my lips to it. I licked my lips involuntary making Sadie dart her eyes to them. As she stared, her smile slowly faded as her lips parted. As if asking me to kiss her. Her lips were a rosy-pink color. Her bottom lip was slightly fuller than the top. I felt a strong urge to kiss her in that moment.

I felt myself take a step forward to get closer to Sadie. Jake grabbed my arm then, pulling me out of my daze. I shook my head and looked at him. He was giving me the don't-be-a-dumbass look.

"Oh, really?" Roselyn spoke up making us look to her and reminding me that we were in the middle of having a conversation. "And what do you two do around here?" she looked back and forth between Jake and me.

From what I could see, Roselyn had brown hair and eyes. Her skin was lighter than Sadie's. Fair skin tone. I guess you could say she was pretty—beautiful even—but nowhere near as beautiful as Sadie. No one I've seen or ever will see is as beautiful as Sadie.

I looked straight into Sadie's ocean-blue eyes as I said, "Come hang out with us sometime. And find out." Her lips were still slightly parted as one side of her mouth tugged up into a smile. Which I then returned.

Still smiling, Sadie opened her mouth and replied, "Maybe we will," in an almost flirty way.

A few seconds past by with no one talking. Just me staring into Sadie's eyes and her staring back into mine. I didn't know what Jake was doing or Roselyn. I barely registered anything around me. It was just me and Sadie. And then Jake's booming voice shattered it, "So…family reunion?"

"Umm…yeah," she said shifting her gaze to Jake before looking over her shoulder. "Which we should probably be getting back to," she finished, looking back to meet my eyes. Was that sadness I saw flash in her eyes? I really hoped so.

"Oh! Of course," Jake smiled. "Well it was nice meets both of you," he continued, nodding to both of them. He started walking back down the beach in the direction we had just come in. I was still staring at Sadie, hoping that the emotion I saw flash in her eyes was sadness. Hoping that the sadness was meant for me. For her having leaving me.

"You too," Sadie and Roselyn said together before looking at each other and giggling. My smile that was on my face grew at the sound of Sadie's laugh. It was so angelic. So beautiful. Then she looked back up at me before her and Roselyn slowly started to turn around, making their way back to their family reunion. As I watched, I started to panic. I couldn't just let her leave! Not without knowing I would see her again. I could already feel the pain of not being with my imprint. And it was intense. So I did the only thing I could think of at that moment to make her stop. "Sadie!" I called out to her retreating form.

She turned my way, meeting my gaze. Then turning to Roselyn and muttered something about her going on and she would catch up. I didn't really pay attention much. My eyes were on Sadie as she made her way over to me. She was perfect. In everyway. And that made my smile widen even more. "Yeah?" she asked once she was standing in front of me.

I stared at her for another moment before answering, "Umm…I like to come out here to the beach. To relax and hang out." I hesitated before saying, "Maybe I'll see you here sometime?" I had meant for it to come out as a statement but it came out more like a question. I inhaled a shaking breath as I waited for her answer.

Her eyes lit up at my not-so-subtle attempt in wanting to see her again. Then her head did this little bobble thing as she nodded her head quickly making her hair bounce slightly around her, "Yeah. I'd like that."

Hearing her accept made my heart burst with joy. I smiled my widest. And I swear my face was going to be sore in the morning from all this smiling. "Yeah. Well I'll see you around then Sadie." _Maybe tomorrow!_ I beat down the hope that was flaring inside me and waved goodbye. I didn't want to get my hopes up but couldn't help smiling like an idiot as I made my way to where Jake was waiting for me. I already knew what his face would look like so I kept on replaying Sadie's face in my mind as we made our way to Billy's.

* * *

I reached across the table for my forth sandwich before shoving it whole into my mouth. Even though I have been a wolf for 3 years it still amazed me how big my appetite was. I thought of Sadie as I chewed. I was wondering what she would be doing in this exact moment when the door opened and in poured Paul, Quil, and Embry. Jake was already sitting next to me at the table.

I knew why Paul was here. He was always here since he imprint on Jake's sister, Rachel. I looked questionably up to Jake, wondering why Quil and Embry were here. "Oh, come on Seth!" Jake said looking to me, "You must have known I was going to do this. I mean, you did imprint, right?" And with that everyone turned to me.

"You imprinted?" was the first thing out of Embry's mouth. He hadn't imprinted and it was probably rough seeing everyone around you imprint. That is how it always was for me. Seeing everyone around you find their soul mate, wondering if you ever would.

I looked at Embry trying to hide any sympathy that might be in my eyes. He didn't wanna see it. "Yeah," I replied looking at everyone in the room. "Just a few hours ago actually. And Jake here," I turned to Jake, "didn't feel like giving me a heads up." I glared at Jake and his face turned into mock surprise.

"Oh! I thought you knew," he said chuckling at the end.

"Whatever," I mumbled under my breath even though I knew everyone in the room could hear it.

I looked over to see Paul gone and Quil and Embry moving over to table to sit down. Paul was probably already looking Rachel. He imprint on her right before the whole thing with the Volturi happened. This is like his home now. And Jake wasn't so happy about that either but he was mostly at the Cullen's house anyway. He was only here to see his dad for a while before he went back to his imprint, Renesmee.

Quil sat in front of me and Embry beside Quil. Quil opened his mouth and said, "So who is she? Anyone we know?"

I looked at him and said with a sigh, "Her name is Sadie. You guys don't know her." I sighed again, not liking this part, "She doesn't live around here. She is only here for a week. For a family reunion." I heard Quil hum in understanding.

"Ah. That sucks man," I heard Embry say and I looked down at the crumbs on my plate and slowly nodded my head.

Even though Embry had never imprint and didn't personally know the pain, he saw the pain in our heads at how hard it was to stay away from our imprint. Quil understood all to well what I would be going through. He didn't get to see his imprint has often as he liked. His imprint, Claire, is 5 years old. Now don't get all freaked out here. Quil is no perverted motherfucker. It's not romantic or anything like that. When you imprint, you are whatever your imprint needs you to be. A brother, which is what Quil is like with Claire right now, a bestfriend and then slowly when the imprint becomes of age, then it slowly turns to being something romantic or whatever…

I sighed, leaning back into the chair and shoved another sandwich in my mouth as I looked down at my hands. I remembered when I had helped Sadie up from the ground. She had looked so embarrassed when she had fallen that I almost burst out laughing but I held it in. I just smiled at her when I had helped her up. When our hands touched it was like a shock. Like a current went through our bodies, connecting us. I just sat there. Thinking of Sadie.

* * *

I watched Sadie from a far as she laughed and joked around with her family. I was hiding in the trees next to the beach. I couldn't stay away more than a couple of hours. I had to see her. So after I ate and talked with Quil, Embry, and Jake, I left to see Sadie. Of course she would never know I was here.

The sky was darkening outside as I watched. I was in wolf form and could hear her voice float over to me. I laid there on the forest floor, resting my head on my paws, as I watched her. Every now and then a breeze would come in and make her blonde hair fly around her slightly. It swayed down her back as she laughed and talked. I could watch forever without ever getting bored.

Sadie and Roselyn had just walked over to the bonfire when I smelt it. The scent that made my nose wrinkle up in disgust. The scent that burned my nose and made my hair stand up on my back. It made a low growl erupt from deep inside my throat. A vampire. And it was close.

* * *

_**A/N - Reviews are lovely :)**_


	4. Hey Again

**Chapter 4**

**Sadie's POV**

Roselyn and I were lying down in the back of Uncle Rob's truck listening to music and looking up at the stars. What happened today was the weirdest most confusing thing ever. _Seth._ He was all I could think about since I first laid eyes on him. Not once thinking about Jared. Every time I closed my eyes, Seth's face would pop up behind my eyelids. I didn't know what it meant but I was curious to find out.

I heard more than saw Roselyn shift to look over at me. "So are you gonna tell me what was going on with you and that Seth guy?" And that was the question I was dreading throughout this whole day. What was I going to tell her? I didn't even know what was going on! So I said the only thing I could, "What do you mean?"

She sat up to look at me in disbelieve, "Seriously Sadie? My blind grandpa could see there was something going on between you two!"

I sighed still looking up at the stars. I had always told Roselyn _everything_. She was my best friend and I wanted to do the same here. I just didn't know what to say. "I don't know, Roselyn. That was the first time I ever saw him," I looked at her then, lifting my hand to her with my pinky sticking out. "Pinky promise." I only had to wait a few seconds before I felt her pinky wrap around mine. I don't know why but I always thought pinky promises were stronger than regular promises. And Roselyn knew I didn't break pinky promises. Ever.

Dropping her pinky, I sat up so I could tell her everything I did know. "The only thing I know is what I felt. It was the first time I met him but it was like I've known him before. Like I've known him for years." I looked straight into her eyes and felt a smile spread across my face at what I was about to say, "And he was seriously hot!"

Roselyn and me giggled over how hot both of the guys were and soon started arguing over who was hotter. I would say Seth every time. And then she would say Jacob was more muscular therefore that made him hotter. The arguing soon subsided to more giggling and a snort or two. It then went to the discussion on what-we-would-do-if-we-had-them-in-a-dark-ally.

I was trying to get my laughter under control when Roselyn shot a question at me, killing my laughter instantly. "What did Seth ask you when he called you back to him?" I looked up to see her curious face lit up by the moon. Her hair was shorter than mine but still considered long. It looked close to black in the dark night.

"Oh, nothing. Just that he liked to come to the beach to hang out and he hoped to see me there sometime." I had looked down and was playing with a lose string in my shirt when I heard her squeal.

"Ohmygoodness!" she gasped and started giggling again. I laughed at her reaction.

I was still laughing when her giggling died away suddenly, "What about Jared?" she asked.

I looked up at her as a gust of wind blew in, ruffling her hair along with mine, "What do you mean 'what about Jared'? I'm not going to dump Jared over someone I just met."

"Have you talked to him at all since we got here?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. What the hell was she implying? Roselyn saw my reaction and was quick to defend herself. Holding up her hands as if in surrender, she spoke, "Hey! I was just asking, Sadie."

My eyes were still narrowed as I answered, "No. I haven't talked to him. He probably wouldn't answer anyway with the prom and everything." I watched her as she simply nodded at my excuse and lay back down against the hard metal of the truck.

I looked down at her and asked, "Want to go ask my mom if we can go to the house now?" We were going to be staying at a relative's house for the week that we are here. Right now all I wanted to do is crawl into a nice warm bed and fall asleep. To escape the whirl pool of chaos in my mind.

I didn't wait for an answer as I jumped off the back of the truck to the ground below, getting dirt into my flip flops. As I stood there for the few moments I was waiting for Roselyn to join me, I felt as if I was being watched. I looked out toward the forest. I couldn't' see much past a few trees before the darkness of the night consumed it. I thought I could make out a shape but before I could study it further Roselyn brushed past me.

"Are you going?" I heard Roselyn ask after a couple of seconds of walking. I looked at her, confused to what she was talking about. After seeing the confusion on my face she continued, "To the beach tomorrow? To see Seth?"

Ah shit! "Umm…I don't know. Maybe." I really didn't know if I would go. I knew that I wanted to. I just didn't know if it would be smart. I didn't even know this guy. Even though it feels like I do. And if I did go then I would probably have to take Roselyn with me. Where else would she go? And I'm the one who dragged her along to this stupid reunion anyway.

We walked in silence the rest of the way. We heard just the sound of the night and our shoes against the sand. But I could also feel as if I was being watched. And that would usually give me this weird creepy feeling but this time it didn't. It made me feel safe. Again with confusing!

We soon got to where my mother was still socializing. "Hey mother! Can we go to Joey's now?" I asked ignoring the stares I got for interrupting their conversation. I didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now. I just wanted to be somewhere. Anywhere but here. And as I thought about it, the longing grew. I felt a pull toward the woods. I wanted to be there. It was like someone was waiting for me. And I wanted to come. But why? God, I'm so confused!

She lifted her head up to give me the don't-be-rude glare. Though to everyone else it appeared to be normal. Sweet and loving. "Sure, sweetie," she turned back to everyone to say her goodbyes while Roselyn and I made our back to the truck to wait for her.

We didn't talk much on our way over to Joey's. Joey or Joseph is my oldest cousin who just moved to La Push a year or so ago. He was one of my favorite adult cousins. As soon as we got to Joey's, I texted Jared telling him 'goodnight' and turned off my phone. I didn't feel like talking to him if he called.

We were in our room that we would be staying in for the week, lights off and about to drift off to sleep when I heard Roselyn's voice seeping through the sleepy-fog my mind was in. "So you're going, aren't you? To the beach tomorrow?" Roselyn asked in a quiet voice.

"Huh?" was all I could say. I was too close to sleep. I slowly opened my eyes to find Roselyn hovering over me. Her face too close for comfort. I jerked away from her, taking the covers with me and finally processing her question. "Oh, umm…I already told you, Roselyn. I don't know," I closed my eyes again, enjoying seeing Seth's beautiful face behind my eyelids.

"It's okay if you do. I won't go with you. I have some stuff I have to do tomorrow anyway." I felt her flop down on the bed making us bounce.

She had stuff to do? In La Push? "How do you have stuff to do?" I asked in a confused voice, slowly waking up.

She shifted beside me, "It's nothing, Sadie. Just some stuff." I was going to push for more but decided to let it go. I was _really _tired and just wanted to get some sleep. I turned over on my side and got in my comfortable position. Curling into a ball and hugging a pillow. I slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I awoke to that same freakish pull from the beach. I opened my eyes to see the room completely dark. The moonlight illuminated the room making some spots lighter than others. Casting shadows and making it seem as if there was something lurking in the darkness.

I reached toward the nightstand for my phone. I still wasn't fully awake so when I grabbed my phone, I had to fumbled with it for a moment trying to open it and turn it on. I finally got it open and pushed the 'end' button to turn it on. It made its little jingle before showing my wallpaper. It was a picture of Jared and me at a Halloween party. I was dressed up as a sluty vampire and Jared as a werewolf. He was a very sexy werewolf when we took it. But now he just seemed plain. I studied the picture trying to find out why it seemed so different. I didn't study it too long before the pull distracted me by getting stronger.

I looked at the time on my phone. It was 4:57a.m. Wow that is early. Nobody would be getting up for another 3 to 4 hours. I put my phone down on the nightstand and crawled out of bed. The wood floor was cold against my feet as I hurried to get my socks and shoes on. I looked over to Roselyn who was still passed out on the bed. She was curled up in the blankets with one arm hanging off the bed. Her hair in a big brown wad on top of her head. She was gonna have trouble with that in the morning. I signed and grabbed my jacket. I was out of the house in less than 5 minutes.

It was cool outside. There were clouds in the sky, of course, but not as much as there was earlier in the day. I didn't know where I was going. I just knew that I needed to go somewhere. And the pull was still there, guiding me. I wandered for about 10 to 20 minutes and finally found myself standing at the beach we had our family reunion.

It was dark but it was beautiful. The moon was out from behind the clouds which I'm sure is not a regular thing around here. The moon was falling out of the morning sky to make room for the sun that would be coming up in an hour or so. I walked over to where the water met the sand and sat down to slowly remove my socks and shoes.

I stood back up leaving my shoes on the ground. Sticking my feet in the wet sand, I let it sooth all the chaos still going on in my head about Seth and Jared. I listened to sounds of water hitting the shore and smelt the salty air coming off the ocean. It was very relaxing. I let my eyes slide close, enjoying the feel of the wet sand against my feet and the sound of the water. I breathed deeply forgetting everything…

"Hey again." I jumped and almost fell on my ass. Breathing hard, I looked over my shoulder and saw Seth walking up to me.

"Hey," my voice shook slightly. I looked back over to stare out into the ocean. It was lighter outside now and it made me wonder how long I was standing here. But it wasn't too light. The moon was still crawling itself out of the sky so I didn't have to worry about everyone waking up and finding me gone.

He stood next me as he said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

I looked over to see Seth staring out into the ocean. "It's okay. I just wasn't expecting to see anyone here."

He looked over at me saying, "Yeah. I didn't expect to see you here either. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Umm…I don't know. I woke up and wanted to be somewhere, though I didn't know where. So I just went walking and found myself here." I could feel my face heating up as I explained my reasoning for being here. Why did I even have to explain? I didn't know him. I breathed in deeply before letting it out in a loud sigh. "What about you? Why are you here?" I asked hoping it was too dark outside for him to see my red face.

"I told you. I like to come here to relax and hang out," he said smiling at me.

I smiled back at him and said, "At 5:30 in the morning?" I giggled.

He chuckled saying, "It's not 5:30, Sadie. It's 6."

The first thing that caught me was the way he said my name. It sounded so perfect when he said it. The way his voice seemed to caress it sent shivers through me body. The second thing was the time. Six o'clock. That was a shocker. I was standing for 30 minutes. No wonder my legs were so stiff. "Oh…" was all I said.

After standing in silence for a few moments, we had shifted from being beside each other to standing in front of each other. I was so close to him that any outside observer would thing we were intimate. A gust of wind blew my hair all around me and getting a piece of my hair stuck on my eyelash. I was about to lift my hand and brush it back down when Seth brought up his hand and brushed it away but didn't remove his hand. He left his hand on my cheek, cupping it. His thumb stroked my cheek in small circles. His touch was warm, feverish. Just like it was when he had helped me up at the reunion. I melted into his hand. Leaning into it and relaxing completely.

His face was beautiful in the early morning sky. His dark brown eyes where staring into mine, pouring out an emotion that I still didn't know. Though it seemed familiar. I just never seen an emotion so intense. His jet-black hair was tousled, as if he had been running his hands through it. The moon shined down on us—lighting our encounter.

As seconds and then minutes passed, I found myself leaning toward him. I breathed him in slightly to get the scent of him. He smelled so good. It was the scent of the woods but with a mix of something intoxicating. It's hard to describe. But I couldn't help gulping it down. It was like I couldn't get enough.

He was still looking into my eyes as I saw him leaning toward me. We were getting closer and closer. His lips parted slightly making me dart my eyes to them. His tongue came out to lick them. It glistened in the moonlight. I felt myself moving closer. I didn't even think about what I was doing. I just wanted to taste him. Put my lips on his. Just to see what would happen. That was okay, right? Nothing wrong with that. Just to see how it felt. I darted my eyes back up to his and he was staring at me as I felt his arms weave around my waist to pull me closer. Our lips were so close. I could feel his breath on me and breathed it in slightly. _Jared would never know__**.**_ I thought to myself. And that one thought brought everything back. _I didn't__even know this guy__**.**_

I quickly pulled away, turning to face the opposite direction he was in. I tried to slow my heartbeat that was pounding in my ears. I'm sure he could hear it. I stood there for a moment almost wishing to have Seth's arms back around me. The absents of his warmth left me feeling empty in a way. I shivered and turned to him.

He was staring at me with hurt eyes but he quickly put up a mask. Seeing that second of hurt in his eyes hit me like someone had punched me in the gut. I sucked in air before saying, "I have to go." I couldn't stay here. I had to get as far away from him as I could.

I bent down to pick up my socks and shoes and started off to Joey's house. Seth's voice stopped me half way up the beach. "Wait!" I heard him yell and making me turn around to see him jogging up behind me. He stopped in front of me and said, "I'm sorry, Sadie. I didn't mean for…" he trailed off not knowing what to say.

I looked up into his eyes and saw just how sincere his apology was. But I didn't want him to be sorry. Because I wanted it too! I wanted him to kiss me so badly it scared me shitless.

I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and said, "It's okay, Seth. But I do gotta get back." I turned around then and headed for Joey's, leaving Seth behind on the beach as the moon finally fled from the sky.


	5. Lost

_**A/N - REALLY short chapter.. :/**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Sadie's POV**

I really wish I had taken my phone. Rocks and branches cracked and crunched beneath me as I walked forward, looking around. It was dark. I couldn't see anything but I knew I was in the middle of the forest somewhere. I didn't know how to get back to Joey's. Shit. It's not like I knew how to get to First Beach either. I just got there by the pull. And that lead me to Seth. So now I was trying to go the opposite direction of the pull but it wasn't working. I was just getting confused on the direction. And now I'm fucking lost in the forest. Dammit, dammit, dammit. I'm gonna be in so much trouble when I get out of here. _If _I get out of here. I sighed as I searched for any light that might be coming from the outside. Nothing. Of course not. I mean its not like I _wanted _to be out here. Nope not at all.

What did people always say to do whenever you get lost? Stay put. I walked over to the nearest tree and decided to do just that. I couldn't be that hard to find, right? They had police men that will come look for me. It will all be okay. I tried calming myself as I felt panic bubbling to the surface. _Deep breaths, Sadie._ I slid down the trunk of the tree to sit down. The ground was wet with leaves scattered everyway. Pulling my legs to my chest and putting my forehead on my knees, I tried concentrating on everything that happened before I got lost in a fucking forest.

_Seth._ I had almost kissed Seth. And I wanted to. So badly. But…_Jared._ How could I do that to him. I can't believe I actually almost cheated on him. Sure he is a bad boyfriend now and then but…he said the sweetest things sometimes. And I had seriously thought I was in love with him. I was thinking about losing my virginity with him. But it just seemed wrong now. And I bet it had something to do with Seth! But I don't know what. I just met the guy! How can a guy you just met have such a big effect over you? I really have no idea.

I thought back to the beach again. Back to Seth's arms wrapped around me, bringing me closer to him. I had leaned into him. Breathing him in. It felt good to have his muscular body on me. I wanted to stay forever in his arms. I breathed in deeply and tried to clear all thoughts of Seth from my mind. I shouldn't be thinking of him like that. I was still dating Jared. _Still?_ Did I have plans on breaking up with him? For who, Seth? No, I don't think so.

I took a few more deep breathes before I heard it. A snap of a twig or tree branch. I jumped slightly and opened my eyes to see if anyone was there. _Maybe Seth. _I thought before cursing myself for hoping. But nothing. Just darkness. I sighed and leaned my head against the tree trunk. I was looking straight ahead when it came into view. The most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

His skin was pale white. I mean like paper white. He seriously needed a tan. He was silently walking toward me. His bleach blonde hair was short. Kinda like the hair cuts people get in the army. He was wearing a white t-shirt that clung to him, showing his figure. I could tell he was very muscular underneath. He had blue jeans on that sagged a little but not enough to make it look like he was a in some kind of gang. Damn he looked hot.

I just sat there looking at him. Taking him in. I probably had my mouth hanging open and everything. He just kept walking toward me. Never breaking eye contact. I felt my breathing pick up. As he got closer I noticed his eyes were pitched black. Some instinct in me made me cringe in fear, pressing my back roughly into the tree trunk. At seeing this, the guy smiled wickedly. I watched as he slowly got into a crouch. _What the fuck?!_

"What the fuck?!" I heard myself say. I guess my brain filter wasn't working. _Great._

He stilled as he's eyes widened at my outburst. I was breathing hard as I slid my back up the side of the tree trunk. Branches snapped beneath me as I tried to push myself against the tree. He began moving for me again and I stopped. I just stood there. _What the fuck was he doing?_

"What the fuck are you doing?" Goddammit! Stupid brain filter.

Something in my brain finally clicked telling me that I can't move a tree so stop pushing against it. I slide sideways and backed away slowly only to find another tree. I was consumed by fear. And the only thing I could think of was Seth. Not my mother. Not Roselyn. And not one single thought of Jared. Just Seth. What if never saw him again? Just the thought made me hunch over in pain. Why did he have this effect over me? This effect that nobody has ever had over me.

A twig snapped, making me push my thoughts of Seth aside and causing me to straighten out of my hunched form. He was right in front of me. I sucked in a quick breath, surprised to see him so close. I studied his face. He was definitely beautiful. But like that scary kind of beautiful. His face was perfect but his eyes, they were pitched black. It was like staring into the eyes of a monster. Something in me was telling me to be terrified. That whatever this person was, it wasn't human.

I was breathing in ragged breathes and trying to keep from trembling in fear. He started leaned toward me. At first I thought he was going to kiss me. _Which I wouldn't totally object to…_. _I mean he was beautiful._ But then I saw him lean in more. He was going for my throat. I tried to push farther back but the tree was there. I couldn't get away. I was trapped. I was breathing heavily—gasping for air. I couldn't get enough oxygen into my lungs quick enough. I felt my panic starting to spike as I got dizzy. I knew what was about to happen. But he was still coming closer. Closer to me. Closer to my neck. Breathing fast and hard, I brought my hands up to his shoulders. I could feel his cold skin beneath the thin cloth. I shuddered at the feeling and I started pushing. But it was like pushing a wall. He wasn't moving an inch. I thought of screaming then. But I couldn't get my mouth to work. And when I finally did, nothing would come out. It was like someone had pressed the mute button on me. I opened my mouth again and again trying to make something come out. Some noise. But nothing ever would. Totally freaking out, I tried one last time and a bloodcurdling scream escaped my throat before I finally fainted. Fainted in fear. Fainted in panic. The last thing I saw were those eyes…

**_Seth's POV_**

I walked up and down the beach. I felt the waves splash up on shore soaking the sand and my feet. I knew Jake would be pissed at me. I was supposed to be back at the Cullen's on patrol. But hell, I needed to see her. When I saw her standing here all alone I couldn't stop myself from going to her. I had walked up thinking she would turn and see me coming. But then when I gotten closer I noticed her eyes were closed as her face was tilted up to the sky. The moonlight flooded around her and making it look like she had a blue glow surrounding her. She looked so damn beautiful.

I couldn't believe how close we got to kissing. I couldn't' wait to have her lips on mine. So I had pulled her closer and closer until our lips were barely parted. But then…she pushed away. I had felt the hurt take over me before I put my mask up. I didn't want to use it but I couldn't let her see how much she had hurt me. I just imprinted today. It was probably freaking her out. When she had just left me after that, I felt more hurt. And I wondered if she would be coming to see me at the beach later that day.

I didn't give it much thought before I felt it. Something was wrong with Sadie. Something bad.

* * *

_**A/N - Review's will keep Sadie safe! :D**_


	6. Damn Vampires

_**A/N - Sorry it took so long to update. I had exams and I needed to concentrate on that. But now it's all over and it's the summer! So I should be able to get more chapters out. :)**_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Seth's POV**

I burst into a sprint toward the woods. I felt my legs tense against every leg pump before striking the earth with enough force to shatter a bone. I feet dug into the sand as my pushed myself faster and further. Fortunately there were no people around to see me running at an inhuman speed. And even if there were, I wouldn't have gave shit. I couldn't get to the woods fast enough. It felt as if I was going in slow motion. At a torturing slow speed. The only thing I could think about was getting to Sadie. And nothing was going to stop me.

As soon as I was in the protection of the forest, I felt the heat travel up my spine before I burst into wolf form and shredding my clothes. I didn't have time to think about my clothes. I just needed to get to Sadie. I started running, letting the pull lead me to Sadie, when I felt someone else in wolf form with me. Leah was still on patrol.

_Where the hell are you?_ Ahh hell, she was pissed. I really didn't have time for this. _You know Ja—_

_Something is wrong with Sadie!_ I interrupted her and nearly screaming in my mind. _Go get Jake!_

I saw in her head that she hadn't even moved. She just stood there. Did she think I was kidding? I was getting furious. _Now, dammit!_

That snapped her out of it. I hardly ever curse at her. I watched in her head as she sprinted toward the Cullen house. Leah was the fasted wolf in the pack. And she loved to brag about it. Being the only girl wolf in history takes a toll on her. As she ran, I heard her let out a ear piercing howl. I cursed myself for not thinking of that. The fasted way of letting the pack know something was wrong and I totally forgot about it. I followed suit and also let out a howl.

As Leah got everyone notified, I pushed my legs faster, hoping and praying nothing bad was going to happen. Trees flew past me as they brushed against my fur. Everything was a blur but I knew I was in no danger of running into a tree. I zigzagged between each tree, gaining speed. I was on a mission and nothing was going to stop me.

I soon felt other wolfs phase quickly to my emergency call. Jake, Sam, Jared and Paul were the first and then the newbie's came. _What's going on?_ I heard Sam ask. He sounded very annoyed. I had woken him up.

_Sadie's in trouble!_ I nearly growled at him. I gritted my teeth as I pushed myself even faster. _I have to get to her._ I thought over and over in my head.

_Calm down Seth._ I heard Jake say cautiously. _I'm coming._

I could see Sam and the others getting to where I was but I couldn't concentrate on that because I smelt it. It was the vampire I had smelt last night. I stopped dead in my tracks. My legs jerked, not expecting the sudden stop. I sniffed and my nose burst into flames. I winced at the pain but didn't stop. Everyone could see in my head what I had just discovered and they pushed themselves faster. A vampire was now in the picture and that was never a good thing.

I walked around slowly trying to pick up where the scent lead to. I felt the wet leafs beneath my paws as I searched the woods. I continued to sniff but the scent was everywhere. It was crisscrossed over each other and I couldn't find which one to follow. It was like someone had spread it out. I couldn't get the trail!

_Goddammit! Fucking vampire!_ I started cursing in my head. I was totally freaking out now. I was growling at nothing in particular when Jake busted through the trees to join me.

_Seth!_ I heard him say. But right then I didn't care that he was Alpha. I didn't care that he could very easily kick my butt. I still wouldn't listen. I just needed to find Sadie. I could see that he was about to do something he very much hated to do. Use him Alpha command.

But before he could do anything, a scream broke through my concentration and silenced the woods. I felt a whine escape my mouth as I realized it to be Sadie's. I heard the fear, the panic in her scream. It was heartbreaking to know she was going such fear. I couldn't take it. I was supposed to protect her. I felt a growl of frustration bubble up my throat. Without giving Jake another glance I took off following the sound that was threatening to tear me down.

It came from the south so I turned swiftly and took off not giving at shit that Jake was screaming at me to wait up. I needed to get to her. I dodged tree after tree as I ran at full speed. My paws dug into the ground trying to find more friction to push myself faster. I could feel myself getting closer. The stench of vampire was growing stronger. My nose was on fire.

I pushed myself faster and faster with each step. I felt my muscles tense and release with each pound of my paws. They burned for a break, to relax. But I had to get to her. My love. My imprint. There was no way in hell that I was going to stop. I just met her and now she was going to be taken from me? I don't think so. I wasn't going to let that happen. I turned sharp turns around trees and the whole time my mind was chaos. Sam was screaming at me to wait for them. Jake was trying to calm me down. Leah…well Leah was being Leah. Cursing at me and trying to guilt trip me. Everyone else was just there. Enjoying the show. But I couldn't concentrate on that right now. I wouldn't let myself.

My paws pounded the ground underneath me as I sprinted forward. I twisted and turned around a few more trees before a scene opened before me. One that I hoped to never see.

Sadie was on the forest floor. Her hair fell around her head. Her face was pale white. Her lips parted slightly as I watched the rise and fall of her chest. She almost looked dead and that scared the shit out of me. But then I saw it. The vampire. He was just as paper white as the Cullen's. But he's eyes were pitched black. And that could only mean one thing. He was dangerously hungry. But he was not going to have Sadie. I wouldn't let him. That thought made up my mind. I started forward not giving a shit that I had no backup. I didn't care if it was wrong. I didn't care if It was being stupid. I didn't even care if I died. It was Sadie that needed to live. Because if she was gone then I would be dead inside. I would never be like I as before. She needs to live. She would have a chance without me. But me without her? There is no chance there. No chance at all.

The vampire was standing over her. Not even realizing that I was there. His beach blonde hair looked almost blinding against his paper-white skin. I took a couple of steps closer getting ready to make my move. He was bending over her now. Getting closer to her. I felt a growl escape my lips involuntary. Upon hearing my growl, he spun around at inhuman speed. I watched as his eyes widened at seeing me. He knew what I was but that didn't seen to bother him. He snarled at me and got into a fighting stance. He was defending his food.

I had never felt so much rage toward one person in my life. If you could even call him a _person. _The hairs on my back were standing up as we circled each other. It was like a dance. Ever step he took toward me, I took a step back.

I tried to make him make the first move but I couldn't wait. I couldn't risk the chance of him getting away. I lunged for him but he was too quick. I hurled toward a tree before I could dig my claws into the soft dirt to stop myself from making head contact. At the exact moment I went for him, he would take one step out of my line of fire. I growled in frustration as I twirled around to face him and lunged forward again and again. All while I was praying and hoping that Sadie wouldn't suddenly wake up and see a nightmare come to life.

In my head I saw Jake's plan to get the vampire out of the way but he couldn't accomplish it with Sam around. Jacob and Sam are both Alphas and can't be around each other without wanting to rip each other's heads off. I wanted to yell at them to just get over it but there was no way. One of them was going to have to leave and I already knew who it would be. Sam. Sure you could say it was his territory but Jake was my Alpha and he was the one I needed right now. Not Sam. I know it hurt Sam when Leah and I left his pack but not because we were such 'good buds'—though we used to be back in the day. Back to when Leah and Sam were still together and everything was still normal. But it hurt Sam because we were a part of his pack and left to join another. It was like betrayal.

I was staring into the vampire's eyes, contemplating my next move when I saw, from all sides of the forest, wolfs take form. They were silently walking closer to the opening. Getting ready to strike.

"What you gonna do now, _Mutt_?" the vampire sneered at me, and totally oblivious to the pack closing in.

I bit back a snarl that was fighting its way up my throat and tried to listen to what Jake was saying to me.

_We have the him surround. Back off a bit._ And I did what he told me to. Even if I didn't want to, he was my Alpha and a damn good fighter.

The vampire's eyes watched me the whole time. I saw his expression change from lethal to cautious. I could see he was trying to figure out what I was doing and I mentally laughed at what was to come.

"Giving up already?" he was trying his best to sound fierce but was come off as more nervous.

His eyes widened in fear when he heard Jake's growl come from directly behind him. If he could, he would have gone whiter than ever. I glared at him as I saw the fear slowly take over him. I saw him take one last glance at Sadie and then he was gone. Just like that. He disappeared.

* * *

_**A/N - Reviews are amazing :)**_


	7. Monster

**__****A/N - I am sooo sorry it has taken me so long to update! But it's here now. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Sadie's POV**

What was that feeling? The feeling of flying through the air at such a high speed that should be humanly impossible. I felt the wind whip around my hair and face. The air was warm against my chilled skin. But my body was being held. By what? Whatever it was, it was warm. I snuggled farther into it, hoping to warm my whole body.

Where was I? What happened? I thought back to my last memory and sucked in a sharp gust of air. Those eyes. The eyes of a monster.

I tried to banish the image from my mind but it stuck. Just the image of those eyes filled me with such terror I have never felt before. I was too scared to think back farther into the past. I didn't know what I might find. To try and escape the memories from flooding back, I let myself slip back into unconsciousness. But the memories soon followed me there.

_

* * *

_

The darkness swirled around me, engulfing me. I tried to break its hold but couldn't gather the strength I needed to move. Its arms reached out and got a hold of me and it was not letting go. I was paralyzed.

_Flashes started to flicker before me. Like a flame of a candle getting brighter and brighter. Images of the monster. What was he? And why did everything in me say that he was dangerous? How can someone so beautiful be so harmful? No, he can't be dangerous. My mind probably made the whole thing up. But the images were still there. Of his eyes staring into mine. The depth of his black soulless eyes consumed me. I couldn't look away but I also couldn't help but try my hardest to make an escape. An escape that would never come. The darkness still had it's hold on me. There was never going to be an escape._

_I could see and feel what was going on but I couldn't' stop it. It was like my body had a mind of it's own. I was standing against a tree. I pressed up against it with all the strength I could. The monster was coming closer to me. I could feel my eyes widen with terror. And then out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move._

_It was Seth. He seemed to appear as quick and bright as a lightning bolt suddenly flashing through the sky. My back dug into the tree painfully as I went back to watching the monster take steps closer and closer toward me. His bleach blonde hair was whipping every which direction. But the wind made no effect on his ability to keep coming toward me. He wasn't even aware of Seth standing behind him._

_I flicked my eyes up to him and whispered, "Help me." I couldn't tell if he heard me, but I watched his eyes flicker toward mine before my eyes were back on the monster. I watched him a second but couldn't keep my eyes on him. He was terrifying to look at. I snapped my eyes back to Seth again. I could tell he was walking as slowly and silently as he could. Seth was trying to save me from the monster. But I knew that he couldn't. That thing was inhuman and looked like it could take on just about anything that stood in its way._

_Seth then did something that I would have never expected. Sure Seth was big and strong but you could easily see that the monster would win if they got into a fight. And not because he was bigger than Seth, because he wasn't. But because of the way he looked. The way he held himself. As if nothing could touch him. But that apparently didn't matter to Seth. _

_He lunged at him and hit him hard in the back. The sound of two boulders colliding echoed throughout the forest. The monster never saw it coming. They both when flying until they made contact with a nearby tree trunk. The tree shook from the impact, making leaves and animals scatter frantically. A second didn't even pass before the monster was up and coming toward me. He didn't even look at Seth once. I watched as Seth pop up from the ground go at him again. But instead of lunging again, he got right behind him and he started to pull on him. With all the strength that he could muster up, he pulled against the monster. Again and again. Over and over. But he couldn't even budge him. He moved not one inch from where he was to me except he was getting closer. Despite Seth's attempt into trying to stop him from coming at me, he still got to me. Seth or no Seth, it made no difference to him. _

_I flicked my eyes to the monsters face to study for a moment. I could tell the monster was getting impatient. He didn't have time to deal with Seth and still handle me. He wanted me now. I could tell what was going to happen next. But Seth wouldn't let him go. He wouldn't quit. And the monster was getting more impatient with each second that passed. I feared that Seth would get hurt if he didn't stop soon._

"_Seth just go," I whispered as loud as I could to him. I saw his head snap up to look at me. And then all hell broke loose. The monster found the opening he needed for a quick strike. He turned on Seth and lunged at him with such a speed and strength that I could hardly catch what was going on. He took his hands and set them on the side of Seth's face. A scream escaped my throat as I struggled to break free from the darkness. But I couldn't. I just had to stand there and watch Seth as he would soon die. Just the thought of that sent a sharp pain through my heart and my whole body. I tried over and over to break free with no success. I watched as the monster got ready to finish it. I wanted to turn my head and close my eyes so I couldn't see it but I couldn't. My eyes were locked on Seth's when the monster twisted his hands to make a deadening crack that echoed off the trees around us. It was so fast I barley had time to scream. _

_Seth's body went limp in his hands. I was staring into the lifeless eyes of Seth screaming in complete terror and heartbreak as the dream faded to black._

* * *

I jerked up right as air entered my mouth and oxygen poured into my lungs. With my eyes still closed, I swung my head from side to side, hoping to clear the vision of my dream in my head. As I shook my head, I felt a moist drop land on my hand that automatically made me open my eyes to find the culprit. I looked down at my hand.

The first thing I noticed was that my hand was shaking. The second thing I noticed was the little circle of clear liquid on my hand. I knew right away what it was. Memories circled around in my head. Memories of my father dying; memories of me crying myself to sleep every night. I haven't thought of him in so long. It hurt too much. And I didn't want to think of him now. Not just after that dream but I felt the wave of sadness washing over me. And before I had a chance to escape it, it pulled me under.

Tears flowed freely down my face as memory after memory went through my head like a slideshow. My first father and daughter dance at my school. The time he taught me how to play football. Staying up late watching anything that was a sport and eating junk food. You could say I was a daddy's girl. I never went to my mother for anything. It was always my dad. I was so much like my dad so we got along great. I looked exactly like him.

After a good 5 minutes, I wiped the last of my tears with the back of my cold hand. I sat there thinking of nothing in particular when I remembered why I started crying in the first place. The single teardrop on my hand. Was I crying because the dream had freaked me out or because what happened to Seth? It was probably a little of the both. But I had a feeling it had more to do with Seth. But why would that be?

I suddenly had a urge to see Seth. To make sure the dream wasn't real and he was fine. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and make sure the monster never got to him. But I couldn't do that. Not right now.

I lifted my head and for the first time since I awoke, I look at my surroundings. I was back on First Beach. But I had no recognition of getting here. How did I get here? The last thing I remember was…flying through the air? No that can't be right. It had to be when I was in the forest.

I looked around in the sand that surround me and found a piece of torn paper held down with a rock. Curious, I pick it up. It read:

_My Dearest Sadie,_

_Try not to walk alone in the woods. You never know what you might find. Or what might find you._

**_(It's supposed to be signed with a single heart but fanfiction won't let me... Just imagine it there XD)_**

I felt my eyes widen with the shock of what the note said. I turned it over a couple of times in my hand to see if there was anything else on it. Anything that might indicate someone I knew had wrote it. I set the note down slowing and glanced around for anyone that might be watching. I didn't know the handwriting and there was no name. Nothing except a heart. What the hell. How would someone know I was in the woods? Had they followed me? Found me? Saved me from the monster? Was the monster even real? Was any of it real? Maybe. And if it was who could have taken that thing down? All of those thoughts swirled around in my head. Not one of them getting an answer.

As I sat pondering the subject, I let my hands dig into the warm, soft sand beneath me. I let it run though my fingers. It soothed me. I looked out into the ocean. The sun was pretty far up into the sky now. It was probably around 9 or 10 and that meant everyone was getting up and would soon realize I'm gone. But there was no way in hell I was going to try and get back on my own. Tried that the first time and I wasn't risking getting lost again. I was actually gonna do what the note said.

Since I was deciding to stay put. I slowly laid back down against the warm sand and looked up into the morning sky. It was cloudy of course but that didn't seem to bother me today. As I enjoyed the warmth of the sand beneath me and the brightening sky above me, I awaited for someone to come and find me.

I'm not sure how long I was lying there. It could have been a few minutes or hours. I didn't worry about the time that much. I just looked up into the sky as it got brighter with each passing minute. The wind caressed my face in the morning sun. I relaxed completely, wishing I could do this every day. Just clear my head and get away from everything. Get away from the drama at my school, from all the homework and tests, from boyfriends. Get away from life.

I breathed in the salt water air around me and closed my eyes. I soon heard footsteps coming my way. My heart started to pound faster just thinking that it could be the monster from the forest. But I quickly got over that notion when I heard the voice call, "Sadie! I've been looking for you everywhere." I snapped my eyes open and turned my head to reveal my mother walking down the beach toward me.

"Why are you all the way out here?" she asked as she stood by my side.

I looked up at her. She looked really young for her age. Some people think we are sisters. My mother loves it but I just think it's totally bizarre.

"Umm…I just needed to clear my head." I pulled myself up to sit crisscross and continued, "It's really beautiful out here, isn't it?"

I felt her hand appear on my shoulder as she said, "Yes it really is. I think that is why your father liked this place so much. It has great beauty." I thought about what she said. I had almost forgotten that this was daddy's favorite place to come and relax.

There was silence between us for a instant until my mother broke it. "Why don't you come home and clean up for the day? You can come right back if you want," she suggested. I looked up at her and nodded my head slightly. I took one last look at the ocean before I pushed myself off the ground to stand by my mother.

* * *

It was 12:55 p.m. and here I lay looking up at the ceiling. I tried with everything in me to not think about what happened. To not think about the monster or Seth. But I couldn't help myself. I mind kept on drifting back to it. And when I wasn't thinking about it straightforward, it was always in the back of my mind, gnawing away at my insanity.

When I got to Joey's I took a shower and got dressed for the day. Roselyn was nowhere in sight. She said she had something to do today. But what? What could she possibly have to do in La Push of all places? I had no idea but I was definitely going to ask her when she gets back.

So then that leaves me here, staring at the ceiling. I pulled myself up to sit crisscross onto the bed. I looked at the clock again, 12:57. Two whole minutes have passed. You gotta be kidding me. I took a deep breath and stood up. I walked through the house until my found my mother.

She was sitting in the living room reading one of her favorite books. "Can you take me to the beach?" I asked needed something to do in this hell hole.

"Yeah sure, sweetie." I was already walking out the door by the time she answered.

* * *

I sat in the same spot as I did this morning. My blonde hair swirled around me every time a breeze would roll in. I thought about Seth and how much I hoped he would show up. I looked down at my phone. It was 2:24.

I sighed and let my head rest against my knees that were pushed up against my chest. I sat like that for a while before I felt it again. The pull. It increased a little by little until a few seconds later I heard, "You came." I glanced up to see Seth lowering himself down beside me. The pull always seemed to lead to him.

I gave a small smile, happy to see he was okay and to know my dream was just that—a dream. When I didn't answer he continued, "I'm sorry about this morning." I watched as he lowered his eyes from mine and hung his head. I felt my smile fall and my hand reach for his face involuntary.

I touched his skin softly and I thought I saw him flinch. I felt a little piece of me break but I shook it off. I lifted his head until it was level with mine. He still wouldn't look at him.

"Seth," I said softly, "look at me." His brown eyes slowly snapped to mine. "Stop being a big baby," I said with a smile creeping along my lips. "It's fine."

I started to withdraw my hand but Seth's hand caught it. He held it to his face. He was so warm. I looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and I stopped breathing. He was so breathtaking. We sat there for a few moments. My hand on his cheek, staring into each others eyes. He was so beautiful. I felt so at ease with him. His black hair hung over his head to partially cover his eyes. Neither one of us made a move to look away. I didn't want to. A few seconds passed before Seth slowly lifted his other hand to cup my cheek. And again, I melted into his hand. His warm touch sent chills up my spine.

I thought I could sit like that forever. As long as I was with him. But my fantasy was shot down and reality was pulled back into focus. My phone went off and we jumped away from each other as if we had been electrocuted. I rapidly searched for my phone to shut it up. I found it in my back pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Jared. I looked back up at Seth. He was about 2 feet away from me now staring out into the ocean. He held his arms around himself. I looked back at my phone and decided to answer it. I got up and walked a few steps away, not wanting Seth to hear.

I flipped my phone up and greeted quietly, "Hey, baby."

"When you coming back, babe?" I heard Jared's husky voice come over the speaker.

I smiled and answered, "It's only been one day. You still have 6 left." I tried to be my usually self. Flirting the way I usually do but it just felt wrong to do that. I brushed it off and tried not to worry about it.

"Aww damn," I heard him sigh and then I heard a girls voice call his name in the background. "Hey I gotta go, babe. Love you," he said quickly before hanging up. I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at the blinking light saying 'Call Ended.' I didn't even think about if Jared might be cheating.

Flipping it shut, I walked back to where Seth was still sitting. His body went rigid as I sat down next to him. He turned his head to look at me. "Who was that?" he asked. He sounded like his regular friendly self but his face said something totally different. He looked as if he was in pain knowing that I might be more than friends with someone.

I started to say my boyfriend but I wanted to take the pained look out of his eyes so I refrained and said, "Just a friend." I watched as he relaxed a bit.

I stared at him for a few minutes before he turned to look at me. "What?" he said with a smile and a slight laugh.

"Tell me about yourself," I replied, wanted to know everything I could about this guy.

We turned toward each other and shared stories back and forth about our lives. Where we came from. What's happened in our lives. Anything he wanted to know I would tell him. Except one.

We were sitting there as one of his stories came to a close. I looked down at our hands gently playing with each other when Seth's voice carried over to me. It said, "What about your father? You haven't said much about him." I stiffened and stilled my hands, pulling them back slightly.

"What's wrong, Sadie?" he said, worry covering his words.

"Nothing," I said, fighting a few tears. I didn't want a repeat of this morning—especially in front of Seth. "Lets just not talk about that. What about yours? You haven't said much either."

I looked up to see Seth's face overcome with sadness. "He died a few years ago," he stated. I felt my eyes widen. My lips turned down at the edges. We had a lot of things in common but this was one I certainly didn't want.

I reached my hand out to him. "I'm so sorry, Seth," I said as I softly caressed his hand. "Mine died 3 years ago." I tried so hard to keep the tears from coming but I felt a lone tear trickle down my cheek before I could stop it. I tried to pull my hand back to wipe it away but Seth held onto it. Instead he brought his hand up and tenderly wiped it away with one swipe of his thump before slowly removing it to lay upon his knee.

Seth parted his lips to say something the same time a wolf's howl echoed throughout the beach. I looked around quickly, frightened from it. I don't remember there being wolves around here. "Wa…was that a…wolf?" I stuttered, scanning the closest woods. I glanced back at Seth to be met with his long legs. I pulled my eyes up until I found his face looking toward the woods with an…anxious look? "Seth?"

He snagged his eyes from the woods and looked at me for a millisecond before saying, "I gotta go. Sorry, Sadie." I was on my feet by then looking at him with a confused expression. I was about to ask him why when he quickly step forward and wrapped me in his big warm arms. I involuntary breathed him in and wrapped my arms around him as well. And as quickly as he pulled me to him, he was pushing back and turning around. I silently watched as his figure disappeared into the woods.

* * *

_**A/N - REVIEWS PLEASE! I plan to have the next chapter out sooner than this one had :)**_


	8. Getting Closer

**Chapter 8**

**Sadie's POV**

The days started to blur together. Seth and I soon became inseparable. We did everything together. I tried to get Roselyn to come hang out with us or I would ditch Seth for her but she was always busy with something. I could never figure it out and she never told me. She said once we get back to Seattle she would tell me. But I don't see why she couldn't tell me now. My mother knew about it. Of course she didn't say anything to me but I could tell by the way she let Roselyn go out everyday from the moment she woke up 'til late into the night. I cornered her one day outside the house.

"Where the hell are you running off to everyday?" I asked in a low-harsh whisper.

"Nowhere. I just gotta do some stuff," Roselyn said, begging me with her eyes to let it go but there was no way in hell I was doing that. I was going to get the bottom of this.

"Why can't you tell me, Roselyn! I tell you _everything_ and you can't tell me this one thing," I raised my voice as I started to get angry with her. As Roselyn began to answer I heard the front door open and my mother's voice call out my name. "Sadie, can you come help with something?"

Ignoring my mother, I looked back at Roselyn. "Just tell me!"

"Sadie Grace! Get your butt in here!" My mother's voice floated down toward us, closer now.

I looked over my shoulder before glancing back at Roselyn. "You will tell me, right?" I asked. I watched as her head slowly nodded yes and she took off. I let out a sigh. It saddened me that Roselyn couldn't talk to me. I thought we could always tell each other everything but I guess I was wrong. I turned around and marched into the house. I made sure I made plenty of noise. I glared at my mother as she put on a big smile. She tried to look all innocent but we both knew she was just trying to get me from finding out where Roselyn was off to.

"What do you need help with, mother?"

I watched as she looked around for a moment, her hair falling into her face before saying, "Umm…could you…uhh…" she looked around a couple more times and then continued, "put up your shoes." I raised an eyebrow. She's really not that good at lying.

I shook my head as I went to pick up my shoes. I started off toward mine and Roselyn's room for the time being. As I walked in and threw my shoes on the bed. I pulled my phone out of my pocket before flipping it open and searching through the contacts until I found the person I wanted. I hit send. Seth answered on the first ring.

"Hey, Sadie." I heard him say in his usual upbeat voice.

I skipped the hello and went straight to asking, "You wanna meet down at the beach?"

"Yeah sure. Meet you in 10."

"Mmkay." I ended the call and walked back into the living room where my mother was. "I'm going to the beach," I stated, walking toward the door.

"With who?" my mother asked.

"Seth," I said as if it was obvious. He's the only one I've been hanging out with.

"No you're not." I heard her say. I turned slowly to look at her thinking I had heard her wrong.

"What do you mean that I'm not?" I asked in disbelief.

She looked up at me and said, "I don't like him. He's too old for you." I felt my jaw open slightly to gawk at her. She must be kidding.

"He's only a year older!" I yelled.

"I don't care. You aren't gonna see him," she said in a stern voice.

Before my mother could stop me, I ran out the door and toward the beach as fast as I could. I heard her call out my name a couple of time but I refused to look back. She was not gonna stop me from seeing Seth. No one was.

I've been to the beach so many times now that I didn't even have to worry about getting lost. I knew where I was going by heart now. I jogged up onto the beach to find Seth already there staring out into the ocean. I walked right up to him and gave him a huge hug, needing the comfort from everything going on with Roselyn and to just be close to him. I couldn't let anyone take him away. He was my best friend. Sure Roselyn was my best friend too but there are just some stuff that I could never tell her. Some things that I could never open myself up to her with. But Seth I could. I could tell him absolutely anything and I knew he wasn't gonna judge. He would listen and help me through it.

I felt his warm arms wrap around me and squeeze slightly. "Hey, Sadie-bug," I could hear the smile in his voice as he said the nickname he made up for me. I giggled because he sounded so stupid but cute.

I pulled away to grab his hand. I intertwined my fingers through his and we started down the beach. To anyone else it would seem we were romantically involved but it was nothing like that. It just felt natural. And I sure as hell didn't mind.

We walked in silence for a moment before I brought up a subject we both were dreading, "So I leave in 2 days." I felt his hand tighten around mine. I looked up to him to see him staring at me with sadness covering his expression and then his eyes light up as if he just got an idea.

"You wanna go meet my brothers?" he asked with a huge smile forming on his face. I knew he had brothers, he talked about them a lot. They seemed really close.

"Sure," I replied with a smile slowly creeping upon my face.

We pulled up to a small cabin-like house. Seth turned off the truck and got out. As I started to open my door, Seth was there already opening it for me. I jumped not expecting him to be there. His face held a crooked smile as he held his hand out to help me out of the truck. I smiled up at him as I placed my hand in his and stepped out . We started walking toward the house with our hands intertwined. We stepped up to the porch stairs to get to the door and I stopped, thinking Seth was gonna knock or something but nope. He just walks straight in as if it was his house or something. I traveled behind him not really knowing what to do.

Once we stepped through the threshold, it opened up to a living room full of people. There was people crowding around the TV. From what I could see, there was 5 guys. I glanced over at the TV and saw the football game on. Typical guys. But one was on the floor with a little girl that looked to be around 5 or 6. He was playing Barbie with her and I had to hold back a laugh because he was doing the little voices and everything. I smiled as I continued to watch them play. Not many guys would do that. He looked to be to be a couple of years older than Seth, but they definitely looked alike. Every guy in there looked alike except for their bone structure. They all had crow-black hair that was chopped short and russet skin.

Seth kept pulling me toward the couch where most of group was watching TV. Once Seth got close enough, a few heads popped up first looking at Seth and then me. I smiled timidly as I glanced over each one. Again I noticed how similar but different they all looked. All of them were extremely tall. After a few seconds, the one with a slightly dimpled chin looked over to one of the look-alikes.

"That's 10 bucks," he stated with a smirk. The other guy looked over at him with an amused expression before flinging the money over to him. I shifted my eyes back and forth between them in confusion before looking up at Seth. He was looking at the exchange with a smile spread across his face. He then glanced down at me and cleared his throat.

He pointed to each person, naming them. Embry was the one with a slightly dimpled chin and Jared was the one who gave up money to him. The other two boys on the couch were Collin and Brady. Seth then pointed to the floor where he then named the little girl as Claire. She was 6. The older guy playing with her was Quil. He looked up at me when Seth mentioned his name and gave me a small smile. Claire grabbed Quil's hair.

"Quil! Did you hear what I said?" she whined in a demanding voice and tugged a couple of times.

Quil quickly focused his attention on her and said, "Sorry Claire-Bear." And he continued to play her little games. It was one of the sweetest things I've ever seen. I chuckled and turned back to look at everyone on the couch.

"This is Sadie," Seth introduced me. I smiled at them and said, "Nice to meet ya'l." I looked at how many guys there were. "So are ya'l all Seth's brothers?" I looked over everyone trying to see Seth in them and trying to figure out which were his brothers since Seth didn't point them out.

They are chuckled a little, even Seth. "Yeah basically," Embry said smiling. "But don't worry, there's more." More? As in more brothers? How many more brothers can you have?

"Where's Sam and Em?" Seth asked looking around the living room. Jared jerked his thump over to shoulder and Seth and I started off in that direction. We stepped around Quil and Claire's game and made our way to the kitchen.

There was a young woman with copper skin and long, straight black hair standing at the stove stirring something in a pot. At the table was a man that looked to be the oldest out of anyone here and a young teenager that looked to be youngest.

"Hey Sam," Seth nodded to Sam and then looked at the youngest. "Ben." He stepped forward and lightly squeezed his shoulder. They both looked over at us and the woman by the stove soon followed. The young woman turned around and on the right side of her face was scarred from her hair line to her chin. There were three thick, red lines though it was apparent they were long healed. Even with those scares you could still tell she was beautiful.

"Hey Emily," Seth said stepping forward to give her a hug. "How you doing?" He pulled away and for the first time I looked at her profile and saw her belly blown up like a balloon. She was pregnant.

"I'm doing perfectly fine. I gotta keep my boys feed," she said smiling and lightly tapped Seth's chest. Seth smiled and shifted his head to look at me. He lifted his hand and held it out for me, beckoning me over to him. I slowly reached out and placed my hand in his.

"This is Sadie," he said smiling proudly. Emily's eyes lit up at hearing this.

"This is Sadie?" she said in a gentle voice. "You are very beautiful." She smiled as she touch the side of my arm.

I felt myself blush slightly and replied, "Thank you. You have great beauty, too."

"She does, doesn't she?" I heard Sam's voice say smiling. I glanced over at him to see him standing and making his way over toward Emily. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tenderly kissed her scared cheek. You could feel the love radiating off of them.

"Oh, Sam stop it," she said, slapping him on the arm playfully.

I chuckled and asked, "How far along are you?"

She looked down at her belly and rubbed her hands over it saying, "Seven months." She lifted her head back up and I could see she was very excited.

Seth left me in the kitchen with Emily while him, Sam and Ben went into the living room. Me and Emily chatted about little things. How old I was, how I was liking La Push and about my family. She brought up one subject that I really didn't' wanna discuss while Seth was in the other room willing to walk in at any moment.

"When was your last boyfriend?" she asked as she got out big bowls from the cabinet.

I looked away from her to stare at my hands and said, "Umm…I have one right now." I heard her stop what she was doing and lifted my head to see her standing to look at me, her back against the counter. It was quiet. The sound from the living room even lowered. I shifted my eyes, not really knowing where to look.

She smiled and said, "And who is this lucky boy?"

"His name is Jared. He goes to my school in Seattle but…" I dragged out the sentence not knowing how to finish it. Emily lifted an eyebrow, encouraging me to continue.

"It's just…" I stopped to think for bit before saying, "Ever since I got to La Push, it just doesn't seem right to be with him. I don't think about him as much as I used to. The only person I think about is…umm…nobody," I said quickly ending the sentence.

She came over to sit with me at the table and asked me a simple question, "Does he make you happy?"

I stared at her for a minute and was going to just say no but the most truthful words came tumbling out my mouth. "No. I've never been happier than I am when I'm with Seth," I gasped slightly. I had no idea how truthful those words were.

She smiled and placed her hand over mine. Me and Emily continued to chat for a few more minutes before I made my way into the living room. I sat next to Seth, holding his hand and talking to just about everyone.

Close to the end of the night, the door opened to reveal two more look-alike guys. But something stood out in one of the guys. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. They captured my attention immediately.

"Dean! What you been up to?" I heard Seth say as he got up and walked over to Dean and the unnamed boy. Dean was the one with beautiful blue eyes. He wore jeans that were a perfect fit on him. Not to skinny and not to baggy. He had a white t-shit on and a leather jacket on over.

Once Seth got in front of Dean, they did this type of handshake. It looked so complicated but they didn't seem to be thinking twice about it. "Chillin' with Kenny here," Dean nudged Kenny standing next to him, "and some of the ladies." He winked at Seth before looking at me and said, "Speaking of the ladies. Who is this?"

Seth moved back to look at me and then back at Dean, "Sadie." I smiled at Dean and Kenny. I was looking at Dean when I saw his lips move but no sound came out. I was close enough to be able to hear if he said anything but I heard nothing. I saw Seth smile and nod his head slightly. I frowned looking at this interaction. Were they master lip readers or something?

The night continued on until close to midnight. Seth was taking me home when I felt my phone vibrate. I dug it out of my pocket wondering who the hell would be calling me at this time of night. I looked at the caller ID, it was an unknown number. I was about to hit the ignore button but decided to answer it anyway. I flipped it open and said, "Hello?"

"Sadie!" I recognized the voice immediately. It was Jared's moms and she sounded like she was in tears. "Something happen with Jared," was all she could say before a sob took her over. I felt my eyes widen.

"What happened!" I asked worried. I heard a doctor's voice in the background and Jared's mom agreeing to something.

"I gotta go, Sadie but come home soon please," she said and then hung up.

I slowly closed my phone as Seth pulled up to Joey's house. I felt his warm hand wrap around mine. "Everything aright?" I look over at him and shook my head slightly. I was going to have to leave tonight. I was going to have to leave Seth.

* * *

_**A/N - Reviews pleasseee!**_


	9. Going Home

****

Chapter 9

**Sadie's POV**

Here I am on the verge of tears, holding on to Seth as if he was my life support. I didn't want to leave him. In the past week he became everything to me. We had so many carefree times. I have never truly been happier than I have been when I'm with him. He makes me smile and laugh like nobody else can.

"Don't forget to call. Anytime. Day or night," Seth said has he pulled me off of him.

I looked up at him and felt a tear run down my cheek. His face was contorted with sadness. "I pinky promise," I told him as I held my pinky up to wrap it around his.

I stood up on my tip toes to put my arms around his neck and give him one last big hug. As I pulled back, I pecked him lightly on the cheek. I slid my hand over the cheek I just kissed and caressed it. I was going to miss his soft, warm skin beneath my fingers. I stared into his chocolate-brown eyes as I pulled my hand back and took a step back. Seth took a step forward at the same time, not letting me put space between us. He placed his lips upon my forehead. I felt the warmth of his body against mine before letting himself take a step back. The coolness of the night surround me. Seth's warm body temperature left me feeling colder than it was. I shivered as I turned around, walking back toward the truck where my mother and Roselyn awaited.

"Goodbye my Sadie-bug," I heard Seth say in a heartbreaking voice. I didn't turn my head. I continued on toward the truck as I felt a few more tears escape my eyes. I climbed into the truck and shut it with a hard thud. As my mother put the car in drive and accelerated, I looked back from the side mirror. I watched Seth as he got smaller and smaller until he eventually disappeared completely.

It was 2:33 a.m. as we made our way back to Seattle. Roselyn was already near unconsciousness by time we made it out of town. I leaned my head against the window as I stared out into the darkness.

My mother wasn't happy when I had woken her up and told her about Jared. But once she found out that Jared was in the hospital, she shot up and started packing everything. She loved Jared. She was thrilled when we started going out. And as much as it hurt me to leave Seth, I knew it was the right thing to do. Jared was my boyfriend after all.

I sighed as I thought of Jared as my boyfriend. We'll be going out for a year next month. I closed my eyes and I imagined mine and Jared's future together like I always did before I had came to La Push. I imagined our wedding.

_I was in a white, poofy dress. Strapless. There was a silver ribbon that wrapped around me and tied off just under my left breast. I was walking down the aisle, my dad by my side. All my friends and family were there. I looked down the aisle to see Jared standing at the end with his brother on his left side._

_As I got closer, Jared started to change. His blonde hair flashed pitch black, changing in length as well. It was now chopped short. Jared lifted his hand and flicked a piece of hair out of his face and then it was gone. He was blonde again. I slowed my pace and blinked a couple of times. I glanced around at everyone to see if anyone else noticed but nobody seemed to. I pulled my eyes back to Jared. I smiled at him slightly. And then he started changing again. But more this time. His hair, height, skin. His hair turned jet black, he grew a couple more inches up and his skin slowly started to take on a russet color. And before I knew it, I was walking toward Seth._

_He smiled at me, his teeth seeming impossibly white against his russet color skin. He was in a black suit and tie. He looked amazingly handsome. I felt a new urgency to get over to him. I wanted to be closer to him. As I got closer to him, he held out his hand for me to take it. My dad let go of my arm, giving me one last hug and telling me how much he loved me. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I turned toward Seth and lifted my hand to take his. But before I could slide my hand into his, everything started spinning and soon everything turned to black as I jerked upright._

"Sadie! Wake up!" Roselyn's voice combined with the shaking of my body. "We're almost there," she continued, still shaking me. I groaned and started to close my eyes, wanting to see Seth's face again but Roselyn wouldn't let me. She grabbed a hold of my shoulder and pulled me upright. Every time I would start to lean against the window, she would pull me right back up.

I yawned and felt my eyes get watery before I get blink it quickly away. I thought about me dream and felt as if I was starting to like Seth more than just my best friend. I sighed and started to lean my head against the window to think but Roselyn would have it. She pulled me up again. Goddamn, I just wanted to think. I made due and decided to just stare forward out the windshield.

Since La Push, I haven't like Jared as much as I used to. I had already started to think about breaking up with him but now? I don't think I could. How could I break a guy's heart when he has just got in an accident. As much as I wanted to break up with him, I knew I couldn't. We he heals and everything is okay, that's when I'll do it. But for now, Jared will stay by boyfriend.

* * *

I walked into Jared's hospital room. He was in the bed with bandages everywhere and passed out. The doctors said he was highly intoxicated when they brought him in. He drove into a ditch, totaling his car and scraping himself up a bit. There were no major injuries. His mother was asleep in the chair next to his bedside. I walked over to his bedside and rub my hand against his bruised face. I sighed. How stupid can you be? Drinking and driving. I dragged my feet back outside to were my mother and Roselyn where. I talked to them for a few minutes before excusing myself to go to the restroom.

I was feeling miserable. And I don't think it had anything to do with Jared being hurt. The further I got away from Seth, the more aches and pains I had. It was the weirdest thing. I rubbed the back of my neck and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I pulled up his number and hit send, hoping he would pick up. After a few rings his voice came over the speaker.

"Sadie! I'm so glad to hear from you," he said in a relieved voice. I smiled as I heard his husky voice. I was starting to feel better already.

"Hey, Seth. It feels so good to hear your voice again," I said, closing my eyes and leaning my head against the bathroom wall. I let out a soft sigh.

"You too." I could hear the smile in his voice. "What's going on?"

I never told Seth about Jared. He has no idea I have a boyfriend and I decided to keep it that way. "My friend got drunk at a party and as he was driving home, he drove into a ditch," I told him as I reopened my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair. We continued to talk for an hour or so before Roselyn stepped into the restroom. I told Seth I had to go and to call me when he can. I hadn't forgot what Roselyn said in La Push. It was her turn to tell where she was off to all the time.

"Hey, Sadie. You're mother is looking for you," Roselyn told me as she walked toward me.

I pulled my gaze up to her and asked, "So are you gonna tell me where you were going in La Push everyday?" Roselyn's eyes widened as she parted her mouth.

She shifted her eyes over to one of the mirrors and said, "I don't think this is the time for that." She started out the door when I grabbed her arm to stop her. Her brown hair swirled around her shoulders as she turned her head to look at me. Her brown eyes looking into my blue ones. I pleaded her with my eyes to just tell me and when she let out a defeated sigh, I knew I had won.

She walked over toward the wall and slid her back down it until she was sitting on the floor of the bathroom, her knees up against her chest. I followed suit and sat beside her.

She wouldn't look at me as she said, "I was with my father."

At first I thought she was joking. She told me that her father was dead. She said he died long ago, before she could ever get to know him. But after a few minutes passed and she didn't crack a smile or a laugh, I knew she was telling the truth. I gazed at her. She was still sitting in the same position with her head leaning against her knees looking down at her shoes; her arms hugging around her knees.

"The father that's…dead?" I asked, not understanding why she would lie to be about something like that.

"Yeah," she said in a whisper. I felt myself starting to get mad. Why would she even think about telling me her father was dead? Death was not something to joke about. My father is dead. I always thought we had that thing in common. That's what brought us to becoming friends in the first place and she lied.

"Why the hell would you lie to me about that?" I yelled harshly.

She lifted her head up to look at me. I'm sure she could see how angry I was with her. "I'm sorry, Sadie," was all she said.

"You're sorry?" I asked as I stood up. "Do you have any idea how much I wish I could have father back? How much I wish it's just a big lie?" I could feel my eyes fill up with tears. Roselyn soon became blurry in my vision.

"He was dead to me, Sadie!" she yelled back at me as she pointed to herself. "He ran out on us when I wasn't even a few months old. He left us." I could hear the tears in her voice as I slowly blinked my tears away to clear my vision.

"Then why couldn't you have just told me that! You had to lie?" I asked as I started off toward the door. I needed to cool off. I was angry and frustrated with Roselyn but I was also sad that she kept that from me.

I walked back down the cold hall. I put my arms around my self to keep myself from shivering. As I got close to my mother, I called out, "Hey, Mother. Roselyn said you were looking for me." I sat in the chair next to her. She looked extremely tired.

"The doctors say that Jared is doing fine and there is no reason for us to stay. So we are gonna go home. You have school in a few hours," she said as she got up and started walking toward the exit. I can't believe she thinks I'm going to school. I watched her figure slowly disappear before I stood up. I was about to go back to the restroom and get Roselyn when I noticed her standing right beside me. I jump slightly and I put my hand over my heart.

"Goodness! You scared me," I said looking her over. Her eyes were red from crying and her make-up ran down her face. "Mother says we're leaving and we have to go to school in a few hours."

She nodded as she started off toward the exit my mother just went through. I quickly caught up with her and grabbed her hand in mine. I squeezed it lightly letting her know I'm not mad at her. I felt her hand squeeze mine back and I knew we were fine.

* * *

The morning air was thick with humidity and fog as Roselyn and I made our way toward the school entrance. My feet dragged along the grey stone beneath me. I yawned and shook my head from side to side hoping I could stay awake. As we entered the school, everything seemed normal. Students were socializing along the lockers. Jocks were picking on the nerds to get a laugh or two out of their friends. Everything like it usually is as we made our way to my locker.

As I turned down the hallway where my locker was located, Sarah shows up looking skankier than usually. Her posse following. "Tell Jared I had a wonderful time at the party," she said as we passed. Her and her posse walked off laughing wickedly.

I frozen in front on my locker. Pictures were posted everywhere on it. Pictures of the party. Of Jared all over Sarah. I held my hand over my mouth in shock as I felt a tear escape my eye. I quickly lifted my hand and tore them down in angry and hurt.

* * *

_**A/N - So Sadie now know (: Reviews make me happy :P**_


	10. Breaking

_**A/N - So sorry it took so long to update. School has been hell... But it's here now :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Sadie's POV**

I didn't visit Jared again while he was in the hospital. He was released after being in there for only 2 days. I couldn't bring myself to face him and what he did to me before but now I didn't have a choice.

Hurt and outraged, I watched from Roselyn's side as Jared strolled into the school looking all high and mighty. His posse followed like usually. He was the jock. Every guy wanted to be him. Every guy wants his place by my side. Every girl wanted him. I was his girlfriend. The prettiest girl in school. Every girl wanted to be me. Every girl wanted my place beside Jared's side. Every guy wanted me.

Gripping my books tightly in my hands, I continued to watch Jared as he made his way over to me. He stood a good half foot taller than me. Smiling cockily, Jared leaned down to give me our usual peck on the lips. As his lips slowly lowered toward mine, I turned my head slightly and felt his lips lightly brush my cheek.

I eyes raked over Jared's face as his eyebrows came together in confusion before he asked, "What the hell, Sadie?"

Sighing, I slowly walked away from Roselyn and Jared's posse toward an empty corner. Once I stopped, I turned around to see Jared still looking at me as if I had lost my pretty little mind.

Still holding onto my outrage, I looked into Jared's dull brown eyes. I wished for them to be Seth's. Air rushed into my lungs before letting it escape back into the world. I felt my hand lift from my death grip on my books and raise up toward Jared's face. The sound of a flesh hitting flesh exploded throughout the hallway as my hand made contact with Jared's face.

I heard the gasps from the people surrounding us but I didn't look away from Jared. I saw his eyes wide as he slowly shifted his head back over toward me. His blonde hair covered his forehead and parts of his eyes as well. With a stern gaze, I watched him. He watched me back. I saw the shock and angry grow throughout his eyes. But it meant nothing to me. He had hurt me and now it was my turn to hurt him.

"I wanna break up," I stated with an unemotional mask. His eyes flooded with sadness, washing away any angry that was there before.

I saw the confusion ever-so-present along his features. "What? Why?" he asked stupidly.

I snorted a humorless laugh as I dug in my back pocket for the picture that said it all. It had creases going every which way from the many times I have opened and refolded it. I lifted it toward Jared's face so he could see exactly way I was doing this. The picture held a scene between Jared and Sarah. Sarah was pushed up against the wall. Her legs wrapped around Jared's body as he attacked her with his mouth. Her black mini-skirt was bunched up at the sides showing more of Sarah than I every wanted to see. Her hands in Jared's hair pulling him more toward her. I would be scared for life. Just being in Jared's presence disgusts me.

Snatching the photo from my cold hands, Jared looked around panicky. "Where did you get this?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

"It doesn't matter where I got it, Jared!" I swear he's gone utterly insane. "We're over."

"Why are you doing this?" he questioned as he raised his voice slightly.

"Because our time as ended," I said sadly as I looked into the eyes of a cheater.

I watched as he face became even more frustrated. "Why?"

Glancing away from him, I answered, "Because you chose her…"

I slowly turned around and started walking down the hallway with Roselyn, leaving the whispers behind.

Sitting on the edge of my bed, my hands dug into the sheets as I awaited Seth's call. A few days have passed since my break up with Jared and to tell you the truth, I've never been happier. Jared been trying like hell to win me back and I actually find it kinda funny. I really couldn't care less that I 'broke his heart'. I got tons of guys after me. There is always a guy at school wanting to walk me to class or carry my books. It's wonderful. But there was only one guy I had on my mind. My new mission was getting Seth.

I most definitely have a crush on him and I knew I could get him. I've always been good at getting the guys I want. The only problem was the distance. I fell back on my bed and closed my eyes as I held my phone to my heart. Willing it to ring. It was 12:26 a.m. and Seth still hasn't called me. He would call me every night before he went to sleep and I would wait all day just to hear his voice. He was always so busy. He said there were having problems in their tribe or something but he always told me not to worry. Letting my breathing slow and deepen, I soon felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep. With one last glance at my phone, I turned over and fell deep into sleep.

I awoke to the sound of my alarm going off. It blared in my ear as my head pounded to the rhythm. Lifting my arm, my hand crawled toward the alarm where I soon slammed my hand on the off button. Pulling my phone toward my face, I flipped it open to reveal 3 missed calls from Seth. I sighed and decided to call him back after school.

I sluggishly got up and did my usual routine as I got ready for school. As I arrived at school, I felt the never-absent pull increase for the first time since La Push. Flinging my head over to my left and then right, I searched for what I knew the pull would lead to. At the edge of the street, I finally found what I was looking for. Lonely and mysterious, Seth stood staring at me. I stared back for a moment before letting a smile creep along my lips. The warning bell rung as I started walking over toward him. Stopping, I looked to the school before glancing back at him. Deciding to do something I've never done before, I quickly took off toward Seth. I felt like such a rebel, ditching school. A smile spread it's self across my face. As I got closer, I picked up speed and slammed into his rock hard body with a thud. I felt his arms slide around my waist as I held on to him. I felt his warm temperature through his shirt. I sighed as I breathed him in. I haven't felt this good in a while.

I felt his hand lightly brush the top of my head as I listened to his heartbeat. It was faster than what should be normal. "Why didn't you answer your phone last night?" I heard Seth ask coated in worry.

I shrugged. "I fell asleep," I replied as I let go of him and took a step back. Seth ran his hand through his hair in a frustrated move.

Nodding his head, Seth said, "You should get going. You don't wanna be late to first period."

I stared at him for a moment, not comprehending what he was saying. He wanted me to go to school? He didn't want me to be with him? I felt confusion wash over my features as I stood there for a few more seconds before nodding and slowly walking away. As I got closer to the school, I glanced back and Seth was already gone. Sighing, I continued my walk into the school just as the tardy bell rung.

**Seth's POV**

I ran my hand over my face as I took in a breath. Pulling out my phone, I searched for Jacob's name and hit send.

"Did you find her?" Jacob asked when he answered the phone.

"Yeah. She's in school right now," I replied as walked down to a nearby park I saw earlier. "But it's here. I can smell it."

I heard Jake sigh in frustration at finding this out. "Okay. Stay there. Watch over her."

"Thank you," I said gratefully. He knew how hard it would be for me to stay away from my imprint when I knew she was in danger.

"Yeah, yeah. Just be careful," Jake said trying not to sound too concerned but failing miserably.

Ending the call, I stood in the park contemplating my next move.

* * *

**A/N - Reviews please! Hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter out faster :)**


	11. Someone Else I Wanted

_**A/N - Hey guys! I know it's been what seems like FOREVER since I last posted. I was just so busy with School at the time. But it is over once again so I have time to write. I missed writing this story so much. Hopefully we can get a few good chapters out of me before schools starts back up again. Sorry for such a long wait but here is chapter 11. **_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Sadie's POV**

The bell rang releasing me from my 5th period and out of school. My shoulders bumped into others as I made my way through the crowded hallway. People pushed and shoved trying to make their way through and out of this hell hole called school. To break away to freedom. After I escaped the pit, I met up with Roselyn at my locker just like any other day. We chatted about our day and any other new gossip that was out and about. We started our walk down the hall as soon as we noticed the crowd thinning out. Throughout the school day, I tried not to think of Seth but failed miserably. I would get him out of my head for a few minutes before he slowly crawled back into my mind, torturing me with questions I had no answers to. Roselyn and I had just made it out of the school doors; carrying on about how much we hated our English teacher when I was greeted with a bear hug that cut me off in mid-sentence.

Seth arms held me around my waist, pulling me up to his level and squeezing the living shit out of me. I smiled at him, happy to know he didn't leave to go back to La Push. He held his usual big smile that lit up his whole face. I laid my head in the crook in his neck and felt his arms tighten around me. I sighed as I let contentment consume me.

Roselyn let out a purposeful cough as she stood awkwardly beside me and Seth embracing, which then made Seth and me chuckle. As Seth lowered me down to the ground, I saw Jared exiting out the building. He looked the same as always before we broke up. Blonde hair falling into his eyes as he walked, talking to any and every girl that was cute enough for his presence. He may act like he wants me back when I'm around but deep down you can see the cheater inside just fighting to move onto new and better things. I saw his eyes travel over to me and saw Seth holding me close. I groaned internally as I watched as his face puffed up like a red balloon about to pop. He usually got this way when he got jealous. Aww hell. I knew exactly what was going to happen next.

Jared trotted his way over to us trying to appear bigger and tougher than Seth. It was no use of course. Seth was too tall and muscular for any guy Jared's size to overtake. Seth wasn't even paying attention. All his attention was on me as Jared took a swing at him, Seth spun at the exact moment to block Jared's punch so quick it looked like he was a blur. Jared's face showed the shock that I felt. We all just stood there for a moment before Seth dropped Jared's fist that tried to hit him. Then as if nothing had happened at all, Seth grabbed my hand with a smile and started dragging me off toward an unknown destination.

Turning my head sharply to look back at Roselyn and Jared, I waved at Roselyn as I promised to call her later tonight. Jared was in the same stance as we left him in. I chuckled as I turned my head forward to see exactly where we were going.

"When do you have to be home?" Seth asked as we continued our walk to an unknown place. "Whenever," I answered smiling up at him. "Good," was all he replied as a slow smile formed upon his face.

As we walked, we chatted about nothing in particular. Just telling him about my day. He never interrupted. Just listened to my voice as if he couldn't get enough of it. But silence soon fell over us. It was a comfortable silence as we walked hand-in-hand off to the unknown destination.

After a couple of blocks of walking, we turned off into an ally. I glanced up at him curious to where we were headed. He just smiled at me as he lead me forward. We stopped at a motorcycle. I felt my jaw drop as I caught sight of it. It was completely black. He must be crazy if he thinks I'm getting onto that. That has dangerous written all over it. I felt him let go of my hand to get the motorcycle started up. I just stood there, not daring to go any closer. After a few seconds, he held his hand out, beckoning me over to him. I stared at him for a moment before he chuckled and said, "We aren't gonna crash, Sadie. I'm a very good drive," he finished with a smile. I rolled my eyes at him before letting out a quick breath of air and sliding my hand into his.

After getting situated onto the bike, Seth turns toward me. "Sadie, can you do something for me?" he asked in his pleading tone and using his chocolate brown eyes that I loved.

I looked at him suspiciously, "Depends," I told him wondering what he had in mind.

Chuckling he responded with, "How did I know you would say that?"

"Because you know me better than anyone," I told him, flashing him a smile that made his smile widen. He chuckled again before telling me, "Just close your eyes."

Still wondering what he was up to, I glared at him for a moment before doing as I was told. Not even a second passed before I felt something being pushed upon my head. I snapped my eyes open quickly to see darkness before Seth lifted the black faceshield. He was smiling his widest smile and looking like he was about to burst out into laughter. I was wearing a helmet. I felt my face flame up in embarrassment and for a second I was glad to have it hidden away but that soon passed. My first reaction was to fling the thing of my head. I hate helmets. Seth sensed this.

"Please, Sadie!" Seth was pleading as he held on to my hands. "You're safety is important to me." He began rubbing his thumbs over my knuckles. I stared into his deep brown eyes as he continued to plead with me. Letting out a sigh, I gave in. Like always. I nodded at him. He let a smile consume his face as he said, "Plus you look sexy," he finished with a wink. I giggled as I put my arms around Seth as he took off out of the ally and down the street.

As I hugged myself into Seth's back, I didn't wonder where we were off to next or the fact that my mother was gonna worry once she got home and I wasn't there. I thought back to a few seconds ago. Seth said I looked _sexy_. I already knew I was but hearing it come from Seth was something totally different. I felt a smile widen across my face as my head lay against his back. I hugged myself closer to him. I was gonna make him mine.

A few minutes passed before we slowed to a stop. I heard Seth cut the engine as a slid the helmet off my head and took in my surroundings. We were at the local park. It was still very bright outside and there was lots of children with there parents on the playground. Some on the swing as they pleaded with their parents to push them higher, some on the playground running around with each other and climbing on anything that could be climbed upon.

I glanced over at Seth who stood beside me offering his hand. I, of course, took it without hesitation. "Where are we going?" I asked with a smile as he led me onto the trail to the woods. I used to walk these woods all the time with Roselyn. It was a familiar place. I loved the woods. I loved the way they smelt and I loved them even more now. They remind me of Seth.

"Just for a walk," he answered. "How've you been?" He squeezed my hand slightly as he looked down at me with a smile flirting around his lips.

"Eh, I'm good. Much better now that you're here," I said truthly and returning his squeeze. Silence fell upon us for a few moments until Seth broke it asking, "How is your…friend?" I noticed how he hesitated on the word friend. I never told him that Jared was my boyfriend at the time.

"Uh, well actually, it was my EX-boyfriend," I made sure he understood it was my ex and not wanting to ruin the good time I was having with him. Seth stopped mid-stride. I watched as he glanced over at me with a confused expression.

"When'd ya'l break up?" he asked. I studied his face for a moment, he seemed almost glad to hear this. I could tell he was fighting a smile.

"Well actually a few days after I got back," I explained as we started up walking again. "I actually wanted to break up with him before that but thought I'd be better to do it in person. Him cheating on me was just another reason to end it."

I felt Seth's hand tighten around mine. "He cheated on you?" he sounded like he was about to break something. I slowed my walking to take a good at him. His muscles were tense, his stance rigid. I brought my hand that wasn't captured in his up to his face. I brushed my fingers across his cheek and waited for him to look at me. He soon did. His brown eyes seeped into mine. "It's okay," I said smiling at him. "There was already someone else I wanted."


End file.
